


У кота нет никакого плана

by LunaticQueen (Lunatic_Queen)



Series: Слэш-ориджиналы [5]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Art, Awkward Romance, Bisexual Male Character, Cat, Derby, Digital Art, F/M, Food, Gay Sex, Loneliness, M/M, Male Slash, Sex, Thief, United Kingdom, programmer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Queen/pseuds/LunaticQueen
Summary: Одним мартовским вечером в квартиру Брайана забрался незнакомец. Он разбил его горшок с цветком, съел бисквит и сказал, что умеет открывать пиво глазом. Ну, про пиво бред, конечно...Брайан ожидал от этого знакомства чего угодно, кроме того, что вышло.





	1. Часть 1. Соседский кот заблудился

 

На кухне что-то с грохотом упало. Брайан нашел это странным, если не сказать тревожащим. В квартире он жил один.  
  
Пока он добирался до кухни, он прикинул в уме несколько возможных вариантов происходящего.  
Первым его предположением была рухнувшая полка для бакалеи. Количество спагетти на ней стало угрожающим, да и держалась она на хлипких креплениях. Его дом был слишком молод для эпохи ранней застройки Дерби, когда строили раз и на несколько веков.  
По этой же причине можно было сразу же отмести вариант с привидениями. Они бы не явились сюда. Брайан по своей воле точно не прилетел бы после смерти в Макворт.  
Единственным логичным объяснением, которое он мог себе дать, был грабитель, позарившийся на открытое окно. Нет, Брайан ценил безопасность, но свежий воздух на определенном этапе жизни стал важнее.  
  
Он размял шею и провернул хромированную ручку кухонной двери, на ходу стирая с нее следы от чипсов.  
  
С минуту или две они с незнакомым парнем в шапке смотрели друг на друга.  
Парень замер, как будто мог сойти за предмет интерьера, на котором взгляд хозяина не задержится дольше пяти секунд.  
Лицо у него было действительно озадаченное. А потом он отмер и продолжил жевать.  
  
Брайан посмотрел на тарелку рядом с плитой. На ней было пусто.  
  
— Это мой бисквит, — первым делом вырвалось у него.  
  
Да, стоило спросить, кто ты, черт бы тебя побрал, такой? Как ты сюда влез? Зачем ты сюда влез? Знаешь ли ты, как долго срастается сломанная нога?  
  
— Он был очень вкусным, — прокомментировал парень.  
— Да, спасибо, это моя мама печет.  
— Она настоящая мастерица.  
  
Парень выдохнул и опустился на стул. И только тогда Брайан смог оценить масштаб трагедии.  
Со стола у окна были свалены доска для резки, два ножа и горшочек с каменной розой, которую ему подарила Мэйбл перед тем, как они расстались. Земля высыпалась на пол, а цветок беспомощно торчал корешками к потолку.  
Незнакомец, проникнувший в его квартиру за… пока что за тем, чтобы сожрать его бисквит, восседал на стуле, как будто его пригласили туда сесть.  
Наверное, Брайану стоило беспокоиться, но угрозы он в нем не видел. Парень был довольно щуплым, небольшого роста, с маленькими ладонями. Оружия при себе у него не было. Он с одного удара ляжет, если начнет откалывать какие-нибудь трюки.  
Может быть, сыграло роль это. Или то, что в Брайане уже было достаточно пива, которое успокоило его и позволило отнестись к ситуации философски.  
  
— Я думал, что это окно симпатичной пташки, — сказал парень.  
— Симпатичная пташка живет этажом выше, — вздохнул Брайан.  
  
Он всегда пропускал Миллисент вперед, чтобы пронаблюдать, как важно, но игриво она поднимается по лестнице. Она бы нравилась ему еще больше, если бы каждые выходные не приходилось слышать звуки, с которыми она преподавала сексуальное воспитание своему очередному другу.  
  
— Ты тоже ничего, — попробовал пошутить парень.  
  
Брайан приподнял бровь, но ничего не сказал. Вытащив из-за стола синюю щетку с совком, он хотел сразу же смести мусор, но потом остановился и протянул их вечернему гостю.  
  
— Убирай.  
  
Надо отдать должное, парень не стал спорить.  
Хотя убирался он чертовски плохо. Вероятно, к нему впервые в руки попало что-то, с помощью чего можно было вести хозяйство.  
Пару раз, видя, как пол пачкается только больше, Брайан порывался отобрать у него щетку, но потом перебарывал себя.  
Он даже рискнул и вернулся в комнату за бутылкой. Парень не испарился, но посмотрел на то, как он распивает пиво, наблюдая за его работой, с обидой.  
  
Он собрал ножи и поднял доску. Сгреб в совок керамические осколки от горшка вперемешку с комьями земли, оставив на ламинате грязные разводы от мокрой почвы.  
  
— У тебя есть другой горшок? — спросил он, держа двумя пальцами каменную розу.  
— Нет.  
— Надо купить.  
  
Собой он напомнил Брайану о визите его бабушки в Тремадоге. В первую ночь его пребывания в ее домике он проснулся от возни в своей комнате. Тогда он еще верил в монстров в шкафу и перепугался от движения огромной живой тени вдоль комнаты не на шутку.  
Тень оказалась котом, который перепутал его окно с окном соседки, а вылезти обратно из-за маленького подоконника никак не мог.  
  
— Где у тебя стаканы?  
— Прямо над раковиной.  
  
Парень налил на дно одной из его любимых пивных кружек немного воды из-под крана и положил в нее очищенную от земли розу.  
  
Кошек Брайан боялся меньше, чем монстров, поэтому опрометчиво взялся отнести соседскую на улицу. Пока они дошли до двери, она исцарапала ему все руки и грудь под пижамой.  
Пожалуй, с тех пор он и недолюбливал кошек.  
  
— Я могу остаться на ночь? — внезапно спросил парень, когда закончил вытирать губкой пол.  
  
Он выпрямился, упирая руку в бок с таким ожиданием, как будто они обговаривали этот вопрос ранее, и Брайан почти дал положительный ответ на него.  
  
— Аргументируй.  
— Сейчас попробую. — Парень стащил шапку-носок с головы, обмахиваясь ей.  
  
А куртки на нем не было. Только черная водолазка под горло и такие же узкие джинсы. Он слишком походил на стереотипного взломщика, чтобы быть им.  
  
— Я интересный собеседник, умею открывать пиво глазом и могу сделать сэндвичи, — перечислил он, — если у тебя есть, с чем их сделать.  
  
Брайан даже имени его не знал.  
  
— Невозможно открыть пиво глазом, — сказал он. — Это фокус.  
— Ну, — парень развел руками, — два из трех. Тоже неплохо?  
  
Это все было проклятое пиво, короче.  
Брайан чувствовал себя одиноким. Из-за работы дома он редко встречался с другими людьми. Разве что в «Мистере Грандис» или в фитнес-студии, что на Грэйт-Нортерн. Но уж точно он не связывал себя с ними дружескими отношениями. Пожалуй, он мог бы назвать своим приятелем Гэри, но Гэри даже в гостях у него никогда не был.  
И вот этот кот влез в окно и нарушил его привычный уклад жизни. Его личное пространство.  
  
— Не надо делать сэндвичи, у меня есть чипсы, — вздохнул Брайан.  
  
Потеснив парня плечом, он достал из холодильника два «Хайнекена». На долю секунды ему захотелось повеселиться и потребовать открыть их глазом при нем. Он поборол и это желание.  
  
— Может быть, начнем с того, как тебя зовут? — спросил он, как только опустился на рыжий рогожковый диван напротив телевизора.  
  
Они выбирали его вместе с Мэйбл. Ему нравилась цена, а ей — картинка.  
Он отодвинул столик от своей части дивана к середине и ссыпал остатки чипсов из упаковки в овальную вазу для фруктов, ставя ее на коробку из-под диска.  
  
— А как ты хочешь, чтобы меня звали? — загадочно спросил парень, опускаясь на диван напротив.  
  
Он сделал странное — снял кеды. Ну, по крайней мере не убежит. А потом он поджал под себя ногу, садясь к Брайану боком, и упер указательный палец в висок, кладя локоть на спинку дивана.  
У него было треугольное лицо и яркие желто-зеленые глаза. Брайан даже не знал, что такие в природе бывают. Наверное, он носил линзы. Жаль, что не с диоптриями, а то он бы окна не путал.  
  
— Ты что, проститутка? — со смешком спросил Брайан.  
— На это я откликаться не буду. Попробуй еще раз.  
— Джек?  
— Банально.  
— Франческо.  
— Замудренно.  
— Патрик?  
— Я что, похож на Патрика?  
  
Может быть, немного. Волосы у него были темными и волнистыми, чуть потными и смятыми от шапки.  
  
— Давай попробуем по-другому. — Парень сцепил длинные пальцы в замок. — Какая у тебя была первая мысль обо мне? Симпатяга, призрак, взломщик?  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я называл тебя взломщик? Ты кто, Бильбо Бэггинс?  
— Ладно, вторая мысль.  
  
Брайан пожал плечами и улыбнулся, вспоминая бабушку.  
  
— Кот.  
  
Парень выпрямил спину и приподнял подбородок, словно примеривался к новому прозвищу. Он нахмурился, а потом согласно кивнул.  
  
— Да, думаю, это мне подходит.  
  
Брайан тихо посмеялся и, открыв о край стола «Хайнекен», передал ему.  
  
— Нет, серьезно, как тебя зовут?  
— Кот.  
— Тебя так не зовут.  
— Ты меня так зовешь. Пират?  
  
Брови Брайана против воли приподнялись. Этому он удивился еще больше.  
  
— Почему Пират?  
  
Тот подцепил коробку из-под диска, вытаскивая из-под вазы с чипсами, и постучал по ней ногтем.  
  
— Несколько фильмов на одном диске. — Он глубоко вдохнул. — У меня нюх на незаконное.  
  
Это был старый диск, который Брайан купил с рук у одного пакистанца. Тогда ему вдруг показалось жизненно важным иметь сборник итальянского кино девяностых. Кажется, он его ни разу и не включал, потому что идея оказалась такой себе, когда он протрезвел. Но вот как подставка под посуду коробка диска себя зарекомендовала очень хорошо.  
  
— Спорю, это самая короткая темная глава из жизни, что ты видел, — заметил на это Брайан, прикладываясь к бутылке.  
  
Прохладное светлое пиво в растопленном жаре квартиры, за окнами которой разворачивался промозглый мартовский вечер. Что могло быть приятнее?  
Кот не разделял этого восторга. Он почти не пил.  
  
— А что, за тобой больше никаких грехов, Пират?  
— Брайан. Меня зовут Брайан.  
— Скучно.  
  
Кот клюнул пару чипсин из вазы, а потом, облизав пальцы, откинулся на подушку.  
Брайану нравилось смотреть на него. Он двигался и привлекал внимание. Может быть, он даже был симпатичным. Но внешность гостей его интересовала меньше, чем внешность гостий.  
  
— Кто-то обещал интересную беседу, — напомнил он, отставляя бутылку на стол. — Так что давай я поставлю какой-нибудь фильм, а ты расскажешь о себе.  
— Нет, давай я расскажу о тебе.  
  
Брайан крякнул от смеха, поднимаясь с места. Ему только этой диванной психологии и физиогномики не хватало. Помнится, одна из его старших кузин была жутко этим увлечена. Пока они гостили у бабушки, он каждое утро слышал, что типичный рак.  
  
— И что ты можешь рассказать обо мне? — спросил Брайан, не поворачиваясь.  
  
Диск ускользнул в жерло проигрывателя. Экран замелькал голубым.  
  
Он выпрямился и направился обратно к дивану, пытаясь игнорировать навязчивый взгляд Кота. Он сканировал, словно робот, и, конечно, это раздражало.  
  
— Думаю, ты живешь один.  
— Как ты догадался! — усмехнулся Брайан, садясь обратно. Куда он дел пульт?  
— Всего одна красивая кружка на столе.  
— Браво, мистер Холмс. Что еще?  
— Раньше кружки было две.  
— Ага. Раньше.  
  
Может быть, он видел их фото с Мэйбл на холодильнике. Он так и не снял его, хотя прошел уже почти месяц.  
Брайан не хотел спрашивать про это, как и говорить о ней в целом.  
  
— Может быть, вернемся к интересным беседам? — соскочил он.  
  
Кот сел выше, забрасывая руки за спинку дивана.  
  
— В Риме есть один забавный музей. Называется музей криминологии, — начал он. — Самая потрясающая часть в нем — коллекция средневековых орудий пыток.  
— У тебя очень специфичные вкусы.  
— Ну, это просто увлекательно. Видишь кандалы и осознаешь, что несколько веков назад в них, возможно, кто-то страдал и умирал.  
— Мне кажется, ты больной.  
  
Такой подставы Брайан не ожидал. Фильм был на итальянском. Без перевода. Черт.  
  
— Вот что бывает, когда покупаешь пиратские диски, — прокомментировал Кот со смехом.  
— Посадишь меня в кандалы?  
— А можно?  
  
Брайан нашел слово, которое больше всего походило на субтитры и перещелкнул стрелочку в другую позицию.  
Не сказать чтобы стало лучше. Субтитры тоже были на итальянском.  
  
— Да ладно, я расскажу, о чем этот фильм. — Кот вновь подтянул к себе вазу с чипсами и взял полную жменьку. — Вот эта в белом — Сильвия. Она ищет Джонни. Джонни, о, Джонни, где же ты…  
  
Брайан смотрел в экран. Ему определенно показалось, что она сказала Джованни.  
  
— Но Джонни убит. Это трагедия, ведь он не выплатил кредит на жилье, теперь маленькие итальянские Джоннис будут вынуждены вступить в мафию.  
— Она действительно так сказала? — спросил Брайан, сделав новый глоток пива.  
— Разумеется. Смотри, как она несчастна.  
— Нет, серьезно. Ты говоришь по-итальянски?  
  
Он мог бы говорить по-итальянски. Он даже был немного похож.  
Брайан поймал себя на том, что никак не может распознать его говор. Может, это был какой-то местечковый американский. Он не разбирался в диалектах и особо к этому не стремился. Его раздражал кокни, брог он не понимал, а оззи явно говорили не на английском и не ртом.  
  
— Не говорю, — пожал плечами Кот.  
— Ты смотрел этот фильм раньше?  
— Не смотрел. Но разве не все итальянские фильмы об этом?  
  
Брайан улыбнулся против воли.  
Это был чертовски странный вечер. Он не предполагал, что проведет его так. Но это было… это было забавно?  
_Это было._  
  
Кот нес какую-то чушь, озвучивая всех героев. И чаще его сюжет не имел смысла, хотя и заставлял смеяться.  
  
— Почему наш ребенок похож на Рода Стюарта? Я внезапно вспомнил, что ты уезжала на его концерт в Этихаде за девять месяцев до рождения сына. Дорогой, но все уезжают на концерт Рода Стюарта за девять месяцев до рождения сына, это хорошая примета.  
  
Они досмотрели фильм до конца, а потом смотрели следующий. К нему уже кончились чипсы. Брайан не знал, как Кот открывает глазом бутылки, но сэндвичи у него действительно были очень даже ничего. Пусть даже и с тем скромным набором, что нашелся у Брайана в холодильнике. Холодный бекон, горчица, чеддер и майонез. Брайану показалось, Кот облизал ложку из-под майонеза после. Это было странно. Но не более странно, чем то, что он всю ночь сидел с одной бутылкой «Хайнекена».  
  
Брайану было безумно интересно, чем же закончится история приключений ниндзя в Риме — кажется, это были монашки. Но ему так хотелось спать. Он подумал, что закроет глаза на пару минут. Надо было закрыть, немного подумать, а потом можно было отправлять Кота восвояси. Через полчаса уже должен был работать общественный транспорт. Остановка находилась в трех минутах, но ему же нужно было время, чтобы освежиться и прийти в себя после бессонной ночи. Нужно ведь?.. Кажется...  
  
Когда Брайан проснулся, Кота уже не было.  
После короткой инспекции квартиры он выявил, что не только его.  
  
Кот спер у него остатки бекона, почти закончившийся шампунь с запахом яблока и кредитку.  
  
Брайан корил себя за глупость все пять минут, что его соединяли с оператором, чтобы он мог заблокировать карточку.  
Со счета была снята всего десятка, прежде чем он успел его заморозить.  
И все равно Брайан чувствовал себя ужасно одураченным. Он подумал о всей возне, которая предстоит ему перед получением новой кредитки, и плотно закрыл окно на кухне.


	2. Часть 2. Самый лучший сэндвич на свете

декабрь 2006 г.

  
  
Брайан не посещал тренировки уже больше недели, и это был самый длинный срок на его памяти. В принципе он не любил покидать жилище без видимой на то причины, но как раз фитнес-студия и кафе были видимыми причинами.  
Погрузившись в пучины отчаяния, он запоем работал, моделируя новый движок для сайта, и только это помогало не обращать внимание на забинтованную ногу в гипсе.  
Действительно, чтобы попасть в неприятность, вовсе не нужно было выходить за порог. Достаточно было навернуться с лестницы.  
  
Прохромав в туалет и обратно при помощи подмышечного костыля, он невольно прокрутил в памяти.  
Пират.  
  
Злость и досада при воспоминании о хитросделанном взломщике уже отступили. Но Брайан все равно иногда ощущал себя удивительно глупым.  
  
Когда позвонили в дверь, он был в самом деле озадачен. Продукты, которые он заказал в супермаркете, доставили пару дней назад. Более того, он даже успел почти все съесть. Кроме зубной пасты. И несмотря на то, что они забыли привезти сырный соус, после звонка они вернули за него деньги. Неужели решили и его довезти?  
Конечно, все было не так хорошо.  
  
Когда Брайан открыл дверь, на пороге как ни в чем не бывало стоял Кот.  
Он даже не знал, что сказать. Желание вызвать полицию граничило с желанием дать ему по голове, но Брайан полагал, что со своей травмой он вряд ли догонит это юркое животное. К тому же он не находил правильным бить человека, у которого заняты обе руки.  
  
— Привет, — поздоровался Кот, как будто они виделись всего день или два назад.  
  
Брайан сменил все листы квартального календаря с его визита.  
  
— Какого черта?.. — растерянно выдавил он.  
— Может быть, дашь мне пройти? У меня тут практически стынет. — И Кот приподнял пакеты.  
  
В одном из них Брайан приметил какие-то бутылки, но пропустил Кота не поэтому. Он и сам не знал почему.  
Глядя ему вслед, как он спокойно продвигается к кухне, Брайан думал о том, чтобы наконец вызвать полицию.  
  
Заперев дверь и дав себе пару минут на размышления, Брайан все же поковылял на кухню, следуя на звук весьма любопытного шуршания.  
На чистом столе теперь был срач, но приятный срач. Кот достал из пакетов несколько контейнеров из пенопласта, две бутылки вишневой колы и запакованный диск. В пакете оставались салфетки и пара небольших сосудов с соевым соусом.  
  
Со знанием дела заглянув в нужный ящик, Кот вытащил пару стаканов и жестом фокусника открыл одну из коробок.  
  
— Японская еда? — автоматически спросил Брайан, чтобы удостовериться.  
  
По местам, где ее подавали, он не ходил, но кое-какие представления о ней имел.  
  
— Гункан-маки, — сказал что-то неанглийское Кот и, уперевшись обоими локтями в столешницу, положил подбородок на сложенные ладони. — Вкусно пипец. Пошли к телику?  
— Зачем? — Брайану начало казаться, что он не способен выдать что-либо помимо вопросов. И все же главного он пока задать не мог.  
— Я принес новый фильм, — серьезно сказал Кот и выпрямился. — Всего неделю назад вышел на дивиди.  
— Что за фильм? — Брайан прищурился, рассматривая обложку.  
— Вторая часть «Пиратов Карибского моря». Надеюсь, ты не против, что он лицензионный?  
  
Кот хитро прищурился, ожидая его реакции, и Брайан второй раз за вечер хотел его стукнуть. Но уже не так сильно.  
  
— Это был единственный пиратский диск в моей коллекции, чтоб ты знал, — сказал Брайан ему в спину, когда он, нагрузив себя контейнерами, потащил все в гостиную.  
— Что у тебя с ногой?  
— Упал.  
— А я уж испугался, что ты хочешь соответствовать образу.  
  
Брайан не испытал неловкости, глядя, как Кот суетится вокруг. Во-первых, Брайан все же был на костыле. Во-вторых, за его проделки он не только скакать на носочках вокруг должен был. Об этом он обязательно заговорит. Обязательно.  
  
Фильм был на английском. Это уже было хорошо. Правда, Брайан не мог сказать, что полностью расслаблен и погружен в происходящее. Выковыривающий палочками рассыпавшийся рис из пиалы с соевым соусом Кот возвращал его к совсем другим мыслям.  
  
— Когда накладываешь васаби, главное — вовремя остановиться, — сказал Кот. — И это самое сложное.  
  
Брайан опустил палочки.  
  
— Зачем ты вернулся? — спросил он.  
  
И это было первой фразой этого странного диалога.  
Кот на мгновение перестал жевать, а потом пожал плечами.  
  
— Мне тут понравилось.  
— Ты украл мою кредитку.  
— Ага.  
— Что значит это твое ага? — Брайан чувствовал, что вновь злится. Воспоминания и гнев, почти истлевшие со временем, вспыхнули в его памяти вновь. — Ты… черт… ты являешься в мой дом, воруешь мою карточку, про шампунь я вообще молчу... Потом пропадаешь и вновь тут. И я понятия не имею, зачем ты здесь.  
— Я тоже понятия не имею.  
— Не повторяй за мной.  
  
Кот постучал палочкой по краю пиалы задумчиво. У него немного отросли волосы. Хотя, может, они были просто чистыми.   
  
Кот поднял на него глаза. У него было очень строгое лицо. Брайан мысленно выдохнул. Неужели ему удастся получить хоть один ответ?  
  
— Знаешь, у тебя выходит не так убедительно ругаться с палочками в руках.  
  
Брайан застонал и, отложив их в сторону, откинулся на спинку дивана.  
На экране прыгали какие-то моряки. Он перестал следить за сюжетом.  
  
— Я думаю, тебе лучше уйти, — сказал Брайан, решившись.  
  
Надо было сказать это до того, как он снимет свою куртку. До того, как он разложит свою еду. До того, как откроет рот.  
Черт с ней, с полицией. Надо было просто захлопнуть дверь у него перед носом. И окно. И все это.  
Может быть, надо было.  
  
— Я одолжил твою карточку, потому что не мог пользоваться здесь своей, — тихо сказал Кот, сжимая палочки обеими руками. — Понимаешь? Я принес ее обратно.  
  
Он вытянул кредитку из кармана и положил ее на столик.  
Брайан тяжело вздохнул. Почему он начинал чувствовать себя виноватым?  
  
— Она бесполезна, я ее заблокировал почти сразу же.  
— О. — Кот кивнул. — Ну, может быть. Я только билет купил и не пытался пользоваться ей после. И хотел при встрече вернуть.  
— И явился через… черт, полгода?  
— Раньше не мог.  
  
Брайан вновь вздохнул и посмотрел в потолок, качая головой без цели.  
Он не знал, что сказать.  
Был ли он зол? Пожалуй, уже не был.  
Хотел ли он, чтобы Кот ушел? Да нет, наверное. Он один не съест столько суши.  
  
Вспомнив о них, Брайан вновь взял палочки. Он не знал, как они назывались, но особенно ему нравились с коричневой рыбой.  
Кот с облегчением выдохнул и тоже вернулся к еде.  
  
— Ты так и не скажешь, как тебя зовут? — спросил Брайан через несколько минут тишины.  
— Кот.  
  
Ну конечно.   
  
Брайан сделал глоток колы. Может быть, к суши стоило подавать какую-нибудь японскую водку? У него не было японской водки.  
Кот вновь разулся, подбирая маленькие ноги в пушистых носках под себя. Это выглядело трогательно. Его носочки с маленькой дырочкой на большом пальце.  
Он весь выглядел трогательно. Как брошенный котенок, которого Брайан нашел на своем пороге, пустил по глупости внутрь. А тот… Тот натворил дел.  
  
Брайан отвел глаза.  
  
— Как-то ночью, когда я гостил у своей бабушки в Тремадоге…  
  
Он не знал, почему рассказывает эту историю. Зачем Коту вообще было об этом знать. Он просто пришел поесть, возможно, спереть что-нибудь, что не успел в первый раз. Может быть, ему негде было ночевать.  
Брайан все равно рассказал эту историю до конца.  
  
— У тебя остались шрамы? — спросил Кот, когда тот замолчал.  
  
Брайан автоматически потер грудь. Он помнил это ощущение. Впивающиеся цыганские иглы крепких когтей. Кошачий яд, из-за которого кожу хотелось чесать и выворачивать наизнанку.  
Шрамов у него не осталось.  
  
— Это было очень давно.  
— Но ты запомнил. — Он обнял себя за колени. — Ты потом его видел?  
— Кого? — рассеянно переспросил Брайан. — Соседского кота? Ну да. Бабушка как-то поймала его на нашем пакете с рыбой. Она вывесила пакет за дом. Черт его знает, как этот кошак допрыгнул, но он висел на нем, грыз и драл когтями одновременно.  
— Да это отъявленный хулиган среди котов.  
— Ага. Она прогнала его веником.  
  
Кот рассмеялся. Наверное, представлял огромного пушистого монстра, которого гонит сухая валлийская старушка маленькой метелкой.  
У него был мягкий смех. Тягучий, как его голос, успокаивающий и почти мурчащий. От этого волосы дыбом вставали.  
  
— А ты? — спросил Кот, замолчав, и посмотрел на него серьезно. — Ты меня прогонишь?  
  
Брайан скрестил руки на груди. Устроившись в углу дивана, он одновременно лениво следил за событиями в телевизоре и наблюдал за своим гостем. Кот не смотрел на него. Только разглядывал что-то на дне пиалы с соевым соусом. Скорее всего просто смотрел в отражение.  
  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Брайан, подумав.  
  
Он знал, что не прогонит.  
И Кот тоже знал.  
Но никто из них не знал почему. В этом Брайан был странно уверен.  
  
Они болтали с Котом до полуночи. Потом до двух. Они поставили фильм с самого начала, потому что никто не помнил, о чем он был.  
  
Брайан выпил, наверное, две трети от всего объема колы, стараясь не заснуть. Два раза он точно отлучался в туалет.  
Кот сидел на диване неподвижно, только наблюдая за движениями в телевизоре. Как загипнотизированный.  
  
В какой-то момент он просто устроился поудобнее и прикрыл глаза.  
Черные ресницы отбрасывали тени на скулы, сизые в свете голубого экрана. Губы были плотно сомкнуты. Он спал тихо, как мертвый. Хотя, возможно, и вовсе не спал, а лишь дремал, как кошка, навострив уши, готовый любой момент открыть глаза и поймать тревожащий объект взглядом.  
  
Брайан чувствовал себя шпионом, приближая ухо к его губам. Тихо. Но он точно спал.  
  
Или притворялся настолько убедительно, что Брайан не смог бы с ним совладать. Никогда.  
  
 _Спустя годы он бы не ответил точно._  
  
Брайан смотрел на мигающее меню проигрывателя, остатки риса, плавающие в черной жиже на дне. Он думал, что нужно еще разок сходить отлить.  
Думал, так и заснул.  
  
…  
  
А вот утром Брайан уже не мог сдержать раздосадованного вскрика, когда не обнаружил на диване ни Кота, ни его носков, ни даже кедов под диваном.  
Он старался дышать ровно.  
  
На столике осталась всего парочка стаканов. Весь мусор исчез, словно и не было. Это первым делом бросилось в глаза Брайану, когда он кинулся, скача на одной ноге, проверять карманы.  
Наличные были на месте, хотя он и не мог сказать точно, сколько у него оставалось. Карточки тоже.  
Нервно посмеиваясь, он проверил холодильник и ванную. В холодильнике было пусто. Впрочем, там было пусто и вчера. В ванной был сдвинут тюбик зубной пасты. Бритва еще была влажная. Если Кот и ушел, то совсем недавно.  
Но что это, черт побери, значило?  
  
Брайан с опаской посмотрел на компьютер, находящийся в спящем режиме, как и вся его работа, с прошлого вечера.  
Он двинул мышку. Экран загорелся запросом пароля. Пока все нормально.  
На всякий случай Брайан вошел в систему и проверил последние действия. Вчерашний вечер. Дримвивер.  
  
Он опешил, по-другому не сказать, когда услышал из коридора звон ключей. Автономный. Без его участия.  
Это что еще такое?  
  
Решительно прихватив костыль, Брайан держал его так, будто он был нужен ему не для того, чтобы опираться, но чтобы кого-нибудь прибить. Кого-нибудь наглого и беспринципного, и пользующегося его ключами, как будто ему разрешено.  
  
— Ты уже встал! — воскликнул Кот раньше, чем Брайан успел заговорить и высказать ему все, что в нем накопилось. — Думал, успею до твоего подъема.  
— Что успеешь? — переспросил Брайан недовольно, и взгляд его сам упал на руки Кота.  
  
В каждой было по набитому пакету из Ко-Опа. В одной на согнутом указательном пальце еще покачивались его ключи.  
  
Брайан не нашел слов и просто забрал их, спешно засовывая в свой карман.  
  
— Я думал, ты опять смылся, — признался он, спрятав следом и вторую руку в противоположный карман.  
— О, ты такого плохого обо мне мнения, — зацокал Кот, проходя на кухню.  
— Ты именно так и сделал в прошлый раз.  
— Были дела.  
  
Кажется, Кот был шопоголиком. Но это было не точно. Брайан ничего не мог сказать о нем точно. Он даже не был уверен, его ли это цвет волос. Или глаз.  
  
— У тебя ненормальные глаза, — заметил он прежде, чем провернул эту фразу у себя в голове и оценил, насколько она некорректна.  
— Кто бы говорил. Твои даже не одного цвета.  
  
Брайан рассеянно потер скулу. Ну да, разные. Но по крайней мере не путали окна с дверьми.   
Кот вывалил оба пакета прямо на стол. Определенно шопоголик. Он словно прошелся по каждому отделу супермаркета, захватив того и этого.  
Тут была нарезанная ветчина, ломтики дыни в упаковке, зеленые оливки в стеклянной банке, еще один десяток яиц, молоко, большая упаковка «М&Мс» с шоколадом, тостовый хлеб, корнишоны, помидоры, чипсы с сыром, «Танго» по скидке, «Нутелла», наверное, фунт чеддера и два огромных банана.  
  
— Мы ждем кого-то в гости? — пробормотал Брайан.  
— Это мой английский завтрак.  
  
Последней из пакета Кот достал громадную банку майонеза.  
  
— Английский завтрак, — повторил Брайан, скрещивая руки на груди. — Откуда ты?  
  
Кот засмеялся, вновь уходя от ответа.  
Брайана беспокоило то, что он не отвечал ни на один из вопросов, которые касались его. Но не маньяком же рецидивистом он был, прячущимся у него дома?  
Или…  
  
— Как думаешь, что быстрее: я успею приготовить завтрак или ты сваришь нам кофе? — спросил в свою очередь он.  
  
Брайан не собирался с ним соревноваться. Он преисполнился собственной важности и неспешно направился к шкафу, где у него стоял растворимый кофе.  
Конечно, он успеет сварить кофе быстрее.  
  
Кот сгрудил все, что ему не нужно было сейчас, в холодильник.  
  
— Ладно, — решил отвлечь его Брайан. — Ты не хочешь отвечать на вопросы о своем прошлом.  
— Ага.  
— И настоящем.  
— Тоже верно.  
— Тогда спрошу тебя о будущем. Что ты собираешься тут делать?  
— Кое-что.  
— Это не ответ, Кот.  
— Вопрос — не ответ. А все остальное — ответ.  
  
Брайан закатил глаза.  
  
— Сколько тебе сахара?  
— Две.  
  
Кот отодвинул горшочек — Брайан купил его через несколько недель после того, как разбился старый, — от тостера и затолкал туда хлеб.  
Брайан вздохнул. Это едва ли походило на общение. Он также не был уверен в том, что нуждается в общении с незнакомцем, который не нашел ничего лучше, чем переночевать у него, отплатив едой.  
Хотя он не был уверен в том, что Кот — прямо незнакомец. Кое-что он о нем знал.  
Что он любит майонез.  
Покупает лицензионные диски.  
Хорошо развит физически — дотянуться до его окна было не просто.  
  
— Я не очень люблю разговаривать в целом, — перебил его мысли Кот. — Но я могу послушать. Расскажи о себе.  
— Ты уже рассказывал обо мне.  
— Эй, я всерьез.  
  
У Брайана устала нога, и он сел на стул, пожимая плечами.  
Он находил зеленые оливки невкусными. Специфическими и отталкивающими. Но слишком интересными, чтобы просто так взять и перестать их есть.  
  
Кот сел напротив, острым ножом нарезая чеддер квадратными тонкими ломтиками, и приготовился слушать.  
  
А что Брайан мог рассказать о себе?  
  
— Я родился и вырос в Дерби, — неуверенно начал он. — Потом переехал в пригород.  
— Захватывающе.  
— Рак.  
— Ты это серьезно?  
— По гороскопу. Мне двадцать девять. Ни разу не был женат. Детей, наверное, нет. По крайней мере тех, о которых я бы знал.  
— А ты ответственный.  
— Зарабатываю программированием.  
  
Кот поднял голову, отрывая взгляд от сыра. И впервые он действительно выглядел очень заинтересованным.  
  
— На фрилансе, — добавил Брайан.  
— Здорово, — похвалил его Кот и автоматически сунул в рот кусочек чеддера. — И что ты обычно делаешь?  
— Разное, — пожал тот плечами. — Разрабатываю сайты для компаний. Занимаюсь базами данных. Администрирую пару порталов.  
— Звучит сложно.  
— Это сложно. Но потом привыкаешь.  
  
Кот откупорил банку майонеза и с плохо скрываемым удовольствием вонзил ложку в его жирную бежевую массу.  
  
— Умеешь всякие пиратские штучки? — с интересом спросил он.  
— А ты все не заканчиваешь.  
— Нет. Так умеешь?  
— Я не нарушаю закон, — твердо сказал Брайан. — Почти.  
— Ха.  
— Обычно нет.  
— А что не обычно?  
  
Брайан нахмурился. От кого ему было это скрывать? От парня, который влез к нему в окно?  
  
— Иногда я скачиваю песни. На пиратских сайтах.  
— Ах ты негодник. Это все?  
  
Теперь это звучало напряженно. Брайану не понравился его тон.  
  
— Это все.  
— Понятно. — Кот отпустил фразу так просто, будто не он поддерживал этот разговор. — Я все-таки успел раньше, чем закипел твой чайник. Смотри. Самый лучший сэндвич на свете.  
  
Брайан улыбнулся. Ну ладно, успел так успел.  
На тарелке лежали два чертовски больших сэндвича с сыром, ветчиной, оливками, майонезом, горчицей, корнишонами, помидорами. Последний раз он видел такие, когда смотрел «Скуби-ду».  
  
— И я еще успею десерт. — Кот постучал по банке «Нутеллы». — О, чуть не забыл. У тебя же есть кетчуп?  
— Кетчуп? — Брайан посмотрел на кухонный шкафчик. Он почти помнил, как ставил его туда, когда купил. К сожалению, как выбрасывал пустую бутылку, он тоже помнил. — Нет, у меня нет.  
— Как ты живешь! — возмущенно цокнул Кот. — Нет. Без кетчупа мои сэндвичи не готовы. Так. Не смей начинать их есть. Я быстро.  
  
Брайан даже слова не успел вставить, как тот натянул обратно свою шапку и влез в куртку. Вот же загоны были у некоторых, верно?  
У него, конечно, уже подтекала слюна, да и чайник вскипел, но до Ко-Опа было ярдов сто. Пять минут пешком и это если отстоять очередь.  
  
— Купи мне тогда еще пива, — крикнул он вслед Коту. — На вечер.  
— Ладно. Кетчуп и пиво, я понял.  
  
В коридоре хлопнула дверь.  
Может, и была от него польза. Брайан улыбнулся, смотря в окно. Первый мелкий снег летел крошечными хлопьями. Они растают, еще не коснувшись земли, он знал. Но они все равно были красивыми.  
  
Брайан смотрел на сэндвичи. Смотрел. Живот булькнул, спрашивая, когда уже будет можно. Со своего сэндвича Брайан, пожалуй, уберет оливки. Нет, по отдельности их еще можно есть, но вот портить ими такое произведение искусства… нет. Только не его.  
  
Он съел оливки. Потом корнишоны. И ветчину. Как долго длились эти пять минут? Может быть, там была большая очередь?  
Или не было вовсе?  
  
Брайан ждал, ждал. Кот так и не появился. Ни через десять минут, ни через час. Ни вообще.


	3. Часть 3. Окно на кухню снова открыто

_февраль 2007г._

  
  
Следующий раз был чертовски странным.  
Брайану не стоило настаивать на том, чтобы приступать к своим обычным тренировкам так сразу. Но он целую неделю терпел и занимался по программе для новичков. Он ощущал, как сдулись мышцы, и больше ждать не мог, рьяно хватаясь за все подряд.  
Зато теперь все было в порядке: ныло все, что могло ныть, и вдобавок мутило от сладкого энергетика, который он умудрился выпить до занятий. Короче, чувствовал он себя прекрасно.  
  
Брайан налил себе кружку слабого кофе, сел на стул у окна подышать свежим воздухом и заснул. Впрочем, проснулся он мгновенно — когда его попытались спихнуть вниз. И оттого показалось, что он и не спал вовсе.  
Почти вслепую он схватил толкающий его предмет и выбросил перед собой. Предмет оказался длинным, неудобным. Он сбил его кружку с кофе и горшочек с чертовой каменной розой. Почему ей так не везло?  
  
Это был Кот. Конечно он.  
  
Рухнув на пол, он не шевелился. И Брайану на секунду показалось, что он убил его.  
У него похолоднели поджилки. Надо было звонить в скорую? В полицию? Куда-нибудь? Или лучше…  
  
Кот застонал от боли и попытался встать. Он согнул колени, оттопыривая зад, но фокус не удался, и ноги под ним разъехались.  
  
— Сука, я все себе сломал, — пожаловался он в пол и перевернулся.  
  
Брайан выдохнул. Выглядел он нормально. Не считая кровоточащего носа, которым он проехался по полу.  
  
Задал ли он хоть один вопрос себе или ему? Мысленно? Наверное. Нет. Уже нет. Третий раз это привычка.  
  
Брайан сцепил зубы, чтобы самому не кряхтеть от того, как ныли потянутые мышцы, и прошел к холодильнику. В морозилке он отковырял от стенки упаковку с мороженным горошком и бросил Коту. Тот неловко поймал ее и накинул на лицо, негодующе ворча.  
  
— У меня дверь вообще-то есть, — заметил Брайан и подвинул Кота веником, чтобы смести осколки от чашки и горшка.  
— Я туда уже заходил в прошлый раз.  
— В это окно ты тоже заходил.  
— В следующий раз держи открытым другое.  
— О, а будет следующий раз? А то с тобой никогда не знаешь.  
  
Брайан убирался молча, стиснув зубы. Он ощутил себя совсем стариком, когда нагнулся, чтобы скинуть осколки в мусорник, и начал размышлять, что бы еще поделать, пока не придется разгибаться и вновь испытывать эту боль.  
Кот поднялся, осторожно придерживаясь за стул и стол, и опустил себя на место, где сидел Брайан до этого.  
  
— Ты обижаешься? — спросил он негромко, выглядывая из-за пакета с горошком.  
— Мне пофиг.  
  
Брайан прошелся тряпкой по полу, собирая остатки коричневой жижи. И еще раз, пока не стало совсем чисто.  
Он злился. Немного. Не из-за кофе.  
  
— Пофиг. Но какой-то тип, чьего даже имени я не знаю, вламывается ко мне через окно который раз и все такое вот это вот! А я ведь даже в полицию не обращаюсь. Уже трижды мог. Но не сделал это.   
— Может, тебе нравится мысль, что от твоего желания зависит мое пребывание на свободе, и ты упиваешься своей маленькой властью?   
  
Брайан остановился и подумал.   
  
— Вот это меня тоже бесит! Не хочу упиваться властью. Хочу жить спокойно. Понимаешь?  
— Не очень. — Кот моргнул и опустил глаза на пакет. — Я думал, нам весело. Ну, и мы типа приятели.  
  
Брайан не удержался от нервного смешка. Он обошел стол и оперся о него локтями, внимательно смотря на Кота.  
  
— У тебя раньше были приятели? — спросил он с любопытством.  
— Ага.  
— И ты всех так заводишь?  
— По-разному.  
— И никто не обратился в полицию?  
— Не успели. Я их всех прикончил.  
  
Брайан сомкнул губы, смотря на него. Кот убрал горошек от лица. Вокруг его носа все еще были бурые неровные разводы от крови, но по крайней мере кончик не пылал красным.  
  
— Ты сейчас шутишь.  
— Да.  
  
Брайан выдохнул с облегчением, хотя старался и не показывать этого. Негодование схлынуло, как волна. Кот говорил много глупостей. На них невозможно было злиться.   
  
— Попробуй в другой раз… — предложил Брайан, — не знаю, познакомиться в пабе или на футболе.  
— Это все твое окно. Слишком удобное, чтобы не попытаться в него влезть.  
— А, так это все мое окно, — понятливо кивнул он. — Надо будет снять квартиру на последнем этаже.  
— Я думал, я тебе нравлюсь.  
— Не особенно.  
  
Кот хмыкнул, не веря ему, и покачал головой.  
  
— Итак, — Брайан кашлянул, — где кетчуп и мое пиво?  
  
…  
  
— На самом деле в этот раз я действительно по делу, — сказал Кот, выходя из ванны.  
  
У него было все еще мокрое лицо, которое он шипя промакивал желтым полотенцем для рук.  
  
Брайан закинул ноги на диван, чтобы он не вздумал сесть и забыть о цели своего визита. Было странно, что хоть у одного его визита была цель.  
  
— Удиви меня. — Брайан сложил руки на груди, смотря на Кота со всем вниманием.  
  
Тот взглянул на его ноги и действительно не сел, оставшись стоять у дивана.  
  
— Мне понадобятся твои пиратские навыки.  
— Чего? — усмехнулся Брайан. — Ты до того, как прийти сюда, дунул, что ли?  
— Я серьезно!  
  
Брайан с долей любопытства проследил, как Кот вскарабкался на диван и сел на спинку, нависая над ним темной тенью. У него и слов не нашлось, чтобы это прокомментировать.  
  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что взломал.  
— Чего?  
— Кое-куда проник.  
  
Брайан крякнул от смеха и решил, что он шутит. Кот внезапно выглядел очень серьезным, если не сказать надутым от того, что его не воспринимают должным образом.  
Улыбка исчезла с лица Брайана, когда он понял, что это не какая-нибудь очередная издевка.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что это противозаконно? — решил напомнить он на случай, если Кот забыл.  
— Думаю, мне это известно.  
— Как и то, что я подобным не занимаюсь.  
— Ты скачивал бесплатные песни.  
— Черт, Кот, это не одно и то же.  
— Это чертовски близко! — Он сполз на диван, садясь на корточки и сдвигая ноги Брайана на пол. — Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста?  
— Нет.  
  
Маленький рот Кота сомкнулся. Кажется, он пытался сделать жалобные глаза.  
  
— Перестань, — оборвал его попытки Брайан, поднимаясь. — Я в тюрьму не собираюсь.  
— Я вытащу тебя из тюрьмы!  
— Это ты меня так уговариваешь? Не очень хорошо выходит.  
— А как мне тебя уговорить? — заискивающе спросил Кот.  
  
Брайан отвернулся от него, смотря в окно. На углу моргал фонарь. Его неровный свет выхватывал кусты у дома напротив, делая их похожими на крадущихся монстров.  
Брайан монстров не боялся. Теперь нет. Но вот тюрьма — совсем не то, как он планировал свою жизнь.  
  
— На самом деле это небольшое дельце, — тихо сказал ему в спину Кот. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты влез в базу данных одной галереи.  
— О, ты жульничаешь с предметами искусства?  
— Не исключено.  
  
Брайан тяжело вздохнул. Он с самого начала подозревал, что Кот не в ладах с законом. Но ему не нравилось, когда его впутывали в эти дела.  
Не нравилось.  
  
— И что ты будешь с этим делать? — медленно спросил он, смотря в окно. — Узнаешь, где хранят нужную тебе вещь, потом ворвешься туда через окно… выкрадешь и перепродашь на черном рынке?  
— Интересная схема, — довольно похвалил его Кот, — но это слишком сложно для такого маленького негодяя, как я.  
— А что не сложно?  
  
Кот осторожно потеснил его у окна и взялся руками за подоконник. Он тоже смотрел на кусты у дома напротив.  
  
— Скажем так, я уже кое-что сделал, теперь мне нужно подтвердить эту информацию в электронном виде.  
— Ты что-то украл?  
— Одолжил. Я верну.  
— Рассказывай.  
— Рассказываю.  
  
Брайан покачал головой, щурясь. Он не хотел ни во что вляпываться. Тем более ради… ради ничего.  
  
— Я заплачу, — ввел последний аргумент Кот. — Сколько скажешь.  
  
Брайан развернулся к нему. Кончик носа того распух и покраснел. Они редко стояли друг рядом с другом. Кот был ниже почти на голову. Сверху он казался несуразным подростком.  
Деньги ему бы не помешали.  
  
— Сгоняй за пивом, — вздохнул Брайан, покоряясь ситуации. Ему было интересно, куда еще это заведет. — Как вернешься, я подумаю над твоим вопросом.  
  
Кот поднял голову и довольно улыбнулся.  
  
…  
  
— Мне необязательно знать, что ты делаешь, — сказал Брайан, сосредоточенно всматриваясь в строчки кода, — но я не против.  
— Может, поговорим о чем-нибудь другом? — Кот отпустил спинку его стула, в которую вцепился, нависнув над ним, как коршун, и наконец занял соседний стул, принесенный из кухни.  
  
Он сделал всего два глотка пива. Его слишком волновало то, что происходит на экране. Брайан не был уверен в том, что тот понимает, что он делает, но смотрел он крайне внимательно.  
  
— Нашел себе кого-нибудь? — тут же предложил тему для разговора Кот.  
  
Как будто это его бы не отвлекало. Ну ладно. Пока он копировал данные, была пара минут.  
Может, он заметил, что фото Мэйбл больше нет. Брайан пытался вспомнить, что он к ней чувствовал, но не мог. Все прошло, как затяжная болезнь.  
  
— Никого особого.  
  
Никого, кто бы задержался дольше, чем на одну ночь.  
Ну, кроме Кэрри, американки. Две ночи. Он подцепил ее в «Мистере Грандисе», где она, как и многие туристы, фоткалась на фоне красной телефонной будки. Оставшиеся пару дней своего путешествия она осматривала достопримечательности Дерби, не покидая его квартиры.  
В любом случае. Ничего, что он бы нашел интересным.  
  
А этот вопрос тоже будет под запретом?  
  
— А ты? — спросил Брайан как можно более беззаботно. — Или ты с девушками знакомишься, тоже вламываясь к ним в дома?  
— Я не настолько рисковый, — усмехнулся Кот. — Отношения это достаточно сложно. Над ними надо работать.  
— А ты работать не любишь.  
— Нет. Не люблю.  
  
Копирование закончилось.  
  
— А секс люблю, — закончил Кот. — И пока на свете существуют люди, которых это устраивает, я могу не беспокоиться.  
  
_Он сказал люди._  
  
— Что ты хочешь изменить? — спросил Брайан, отсекая лишнюю мысль.  
— Нужно изменить дату инвентаризации. На десятое.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы пропажу обнаружили быстрее?  
— Да.  
  
Брайан загрузил их систему на случай, если кому-то вдруг придет в голову проверить данные именно сейчас.  
  
— Небольшой ажиотаж вокруг не очень значительного предмета искусства подогревает интерес, верно? — Кот заерзал на стуле. — Во мне уже подогрел.  
— И какой у тебя процент?  
— Это секретная информация.  
  
Брайан ухмыльнулся, допивая остатки пива на дне бутылки. Наверняка не маленький.  
  
— Пока ты тут не закончил, я могу кое-что изучить?  
  
Кот действительно изучал. Оторвав лист от его блокнота, набрасывал крошечным почерком все, что успевал увидеть.  
Брайану пришлось всего два раза сбросить координаты. Делал он это на автомате, потому что ноги едва донесли его до туалета, а после он рухнул в постель и заснул почти сразу же, пропустив пару не особо тревожащих мыслей. Интересно, Кот действительно оставит ему деньги, прежде чем слинять? Интересно, не попадет ли он сам под строгое око закона? Интересно…  
  
Утром голова шумела, зато хотя бы мышцы ныли не так сильно, как вчера.  
Во время сна Брайан почти не потревожил покрывало, которым была накрыта его постель. Зато его самого потревожил весьма странный запах для его квартиры.  
  
Он брел на кухню больше по запаху. Чего-то сладкого и жарящегося на масле.  
Брайан не особо любил сладкое, но утром готов был сожрать и ежа. Почистив его, как апельсин, конечно.  
  
Кот дожарил то, что он жарил, и выключил плиту, разворачиваясь. Выглядел он, словно это кто-то другой вчера сидел до трех часов в интернете, а потом в разбросанном состоянии уснул на диване.  
  
— Ну что, я похож на твою бабулю? — спросил Кот, свободной рукой наливая кипяток в кружку.  
  
На кухне запахло кофе.  
  
— Я пытался сделать блинчик, но у тебя не было муки. И соды. И молока. И поэтому это скорее сладкий омлет.  
  
Брайан с сомнением посмотрел на тарелку с желтой массой.  
  
— Попробуй, — предложил Кот. — И скажи, мне к нему сосиску накрошить или мармеладом намазать.  
  
Брайан проводил его тяжелым взглядом. Лучше бы он свалил еще до рассвета.  
  
По вкусу это было немного похоже на свернувшийся заварной крем. Не так плохо, но Брайан никогда бы не заказал такое в кафе.  
Каменная роза вновь торчала из миски с водой. Нужно будет купить ей горшок, прикручивающийся к столу.  
  
— А ты уже ел? — спросил Брайан Кота, прихлебывая слишком крепким для себя кофе.  
— Да, доел твои вчерашние спагетти.  
— А мне, значит, рисковать с твоей кулинарией?  
  
Кот не ответил ему, заливая сковороду водой и выбрасывая яичную скорлупу одновременно. Он остановился, сложил руки и оглядел кухню, словно домохозяйка, которая размышляет, чем бы еще себя занять.  
  
— Я уже говорил спасибо за вчера? — Кот звучал очень возбужденно. Видимо, ему не терпелось воспользоваться результатами их небольшой аферы. — Спасибо. Я оставил деньги в твоем кармане.  
— В моем кармане, прекрасно, — прошамкал сладким омлетом Брайан.  
— Так что…  
  
Брайан повернулся к нему. На нем вновь была его шапочка. Куртка.  
  
— Опять исчезнешь, не предупредив?  
  
Кот остановился, сунув руки в карманы. Смотрел в окно, словно и не было перед ним никакого Брайана. Словно дела его были слишком сложными для того, чтобы кого-то в них посвящать.  
Возможно, так оно и было.  
  
— Почему? — пробормотал Кот. — Вот. Предупреждаю.  
  
Он закрыл за собой дверь, оставив Брайана наедине с этой сладкой гадостью.  
Брайан выбросил остатки в раковину и съел две сосиски не разогревая.


	4. Часть 4. Женщины и кошки

_июнь 2007г._

  
  
— Ты слишком много думаешь, Пират, — цыкнул Кот из-за компьютерного стола.  
  
Кажется, он решил скачать весь Интернет.  
  
— Ты думаешь, почему я не могу сделать это в другом месте? — продолжил тот и хмыкнул. — Конечно, я бы мог. Но есть вещи, которые я доверю только хорошему другу.  
— Как удачно, что хороший друг умеет программировать, да?  
  
Кот развернулся на стуле и погрозил ему вилкой, на которой раскачивалось остывшее конкилье, истекающее соусом.  
Брайан решил не доверять ему ничего, кроме сэндвичей, поэтому за готовку взялся сам.  
  
— Иногда мне кажется, что эти отношения сводятся к тому, что мы жрем и делаем что-то незаконное, — заметил он.  
— Возможно, я — самые стабильные отношения в твоей жизни. Кроме твоей мамы.  
  
Брайан, ушедший оттирать поддон от запекшегося соуса, остановился и посмотрел сквозь стену, как будто Кот в той комнате мог почувствовать его взгляд.  
Мама заезжала к нему вчера в гости. Привезла пирог со свининой. Она не сказала ни слова о том, что в его квартире ошивается неизвестный ей парень.  
  
Брайан мог бы сообщить о нем еще давно, но ему не хотелось заставлять ее волноваться лишний раз. А парень, который посещает его квартиру через окно пару раз в год — тот еще повод для волнения.  
  
Она не сказала ни слова, но по ее взгляду Брайан прочел, что она мысленно уже обвенчала их, помогла подать документы на усыновление маленькой камбоджийской девочки и успела пройтись по некоторым детским магазинам, выбирая розовые пинетки.  
Поэтому он не рассказывал ей и о своих подругах.  
Он потом ей объяснит. Может быть.  
  
Брайан поставил поддон стекать и вытер руки клетчатым полотенцем.  
  
Кот жил у него уже третий день, и пока это был самый длинный зафиксированный их контакт.  
На первый день они ничего не делали. Скурили какую-то траву, которую притащил Кот, кажется, это был базилик; выпили в доме почти все, что текло. И играли в карты. Брайан понял, что обыграть Кота невозможно ни в одну из известных ему игр. Он жульничал. Он постоянно жульничал.  
На второй день они отходили после выпивки. И Кот донес до него мысль, что ему снова нужна помощь.  
На третий день Кот уже начал его пилить.  
Брак в очень кратком пересказе.   
  
— Ты закончил там? — позвал он из комнаты.  
  
Брайан воздел глаза к потолку. Ну, откладывать это вечно было нельзя.  
  
— Что на этот раз? Хочешь взломать Пентагон? — устало спросил он, садясь на освободившийся, но все еще теплый стул.  
  
На столе в нескольких местах были пятна от соуса. Прямо у клавиатуры — кружок от стакана с «Танго». Неаккуратное животное.  
  
— Ты склонен переоценивать мои запросы. — Кот оперся локтями о спинку его стула.  
  
От его прохладного дыхания волосы на затылке вставали дыбом.  
Он наклонился низко-низко, будто их могли подслушать.  
  
— Мне нужно создать копию базы одной компании. Как… как зеркало, да? Чтобы они подгружали свежие данные сначала именно туда, а не в свою сеть. Я слышал, это возможно.  
  
Брайан опустил глаза, рассматривая колечко конденсата на столе. Не выдержал и раздраженно стер его рукой.  
  
— Это может быть возможно, — вздохнул он. — Зачем тебе это?  
— Затем же, зачем и все остальное.  
— Кот, я серьезно. — Брайан развернулся на стуле, и Коту пришлось отпустить его спинку.  
  
Оказавшись нос к носу, он улыбнулся.  
  
— Если это та компания, о которой ты говорил, то это опасно. Там не дураки работают, и утечку они обнаружат, даже если время отсрочки поступления данных будет очень маленьким.  
— Я знаю, что ты сделаешь все классно, — льстиво заметил Кот и оперся обеими руками в его подлокотники.  
  
Брайан отклонился назад.  
  
— Мне не нравится то, чем ты занимаешься.  
— Эй. Это же не то же самое, что переводить мне остаточные деньги со счетов, рассылать червей. Я никого не обворовываю и не убиваю.  
  
Брайан закатил глаза. «Не ворую и не убиваю». Забыл добавить про «не насилую». Хотя насиловал он, пожалуй, хорошо. Его мозги.  
  
— То, что ты хочешь получать внутреннюю инфу до того, как она выходит на внешний рынок, это тоже не самое правильное дело, знаешь? — напомнил он.  
— У меня слишком маленькие обороты, чтобы мое вмешательство было заметно и хоть сколько-нибудь значимо для такой большой компании, — парировал Кот.  
— Да-да, так все начинают, — протянул Брайан без малейшей доли удовольствия. — Этот тип был слишком малозаметной фигурой, чтобы его убийство как-то повлияло на благополучие района.  
— Я плачу тебе за это, Брайан, почему ты ломаешься каждый раз? Я ж не отсосать у тебя прошу.  
— Я бы на это посмотрел.  
  
Конечно, Кот был прав. Брайан и сам это понимал, но какой-то дурацкой части него было не совсем все равно на то, в какую беду может угодить его… ну, друг? Наверное, друг.  
Он просто обязан был предупредить. Неважно, чем все кончится.  
  
— Если тебя это расслабит, и ты перестанешь задавать дурацкие вопросы… — прищурился Кот и, отпустив один из подлокотников, погладил его по бедру вверх.  
  
Брайан сардонически усмехнулся и отодвинул его от себя, разворачиваясь к монитору.  
  
Его ждала работа.  
У него все еще бегали от этого мурашки, хотя он знал, что все делает правильно. Он умел это делать. Знал, как потеряться в сети, как не оставить следов, как стереть данные о малейших своих действиях.   
Наблюдать за его работой было увлекательно и непонятно, это он тоже знал.  
  
Глаза Кота блестели двумя серебристыми чешуйками в отражении монитора. Сумрак комнаты поглощал все его тело в темной одежде и волосы. Он казался театральной маской, повисшей во мраке.  
  
Брайан пытался найти что-нибудь о нем.  
Связать с владельцем картины. Перерыл все данные, которые смог найти, после того, как Кот ушел в прошлый раз. Всех владельцев картин, авторов, потенциальных покупателей.  
Узнал лишь, что у продавца картины было подставное имя. Кого в самом деле зовут Джон Смит?  
  
— Джон? — позвал он.  
— Ты снова пытаешься угадать мое имя?  
— Джим?  
— Ты надеешься, что я попадусь?  
— Однажды попадешься.  
— Если ты надеешься на это всерьез, тебе придется начать с буквы А.  
  
Брайан поджал губы, скрывая улыбку.  
  
Кот нравился ему. Действительно.  
Он никогда бы не подумал, что сможет общаться с кем-то таким, как он. Непостоянным, нелогичным, не поддающимся объяснениям. Чьи действия продиктованы не разумом, а левой пяткой.  
Брайан догадывался, что на самом деле за этим скрывается какой-то хитроумный план. Не мог не скрываться.  
Возможно, это было с самого начала. Кот не мог случайно залезть в его окно. Слишком многое их связало для такого простого совпадения.  
 _Может быть, он с самого начала знал, кто он.  
Может быть, он представлял опасность не только для себя.  
Может быть.  
Или Брайану надо было заканчивать смотреть «Детектив Артура Хейли»._  
  
— Знаешь, что в тебе удобно? — спросил внезапно Кот.  
— Что я не вызываю полицию?  
— Да.  
  
Он ткнул его кулаком в плечо, заигрывая. Это было едва ощутимо.  
  
— Ты всегда дома.  
— Я не всегда дома.  
  
Он ходил в качалку и теперь не только вернул себе старый объем мышц, но и нарастил некоторые дополнительные. Ему нравилось, как стучала его по груди Фиби, называя каменным.  
Они переспали один раз, на большее у нее планов не было. И тем не менее она продолжала с ним флиртовать.  
Женщины и кошки. Две вещи, которые невозможно было постичь разумом.  
  
— Всегда, когда прихожу я.  
— Потому что ты приходишь поздним вечером.  
— Поздним вечером жизнь только начинается.  
— Говори за себя.  
— В этом твоя проблема. Ты комнатный. Тебе повезло, что ты познакомился со мной. Если бы к тебе не вламывались через окно люди, ты бы знал в лицо только родственников. Ты совсем не удивляешься в жизни.  
— Я запру тебя в туалете, если продолжишь эту беседу. Это тебя удивит?  
  
Кот показал ему язык.  
  
— Получается? — спросил он через несколько минут.  
  
Получалось.  
  
— Я знал, что ты сможешь.  
  
Получалось, но чего это стоило. Брайан дважды не был уверен в том, что сможет обойти защиту, а когда это выходило, ему казалось, что его вмешательство все же засекли. Хотя бы аутентификация была не двойная.  
  
— Я умница, я в курсе, — кивнул Брайан.  
  
Он обернулся к Коту. Тот пялился в экран с довольной улыбкой, как будто все уже вышло. Голубой свет огибал острый кончик его носа. Кожа почти светилась.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что играешь с чем-то опасным? — медленно спросил Брайан.  
  
Чтобы он услышал. Чтобы понял. Чтобы осознал.  
Как будто что-то могло достичь его разума, когда у него была цель.  
  
— Ага, — просто ответил Кот, бросив на него короткий взгляд из-под ресниц. — Но мне кажется, мне это надо.  
— Тебе кажется?  
  
Он не ответил.  
  
Они закончили ближе к четырем утра, Брайан выхлестал несколько чашек кофе и все равно чувствовал себя изнасилованным в глаза.  
Кот лежал на диване, свесив ноги через подлокотник и спрятав руки в подмышки. Он смотрел в потолок и думал.  
Наверное, о том, под каким бы предлогом свалить.  
  
— Не утруждай себя, — тихо сказал Брайан, записав ключи доступа к оригиналу и копии на бумажке. — Если хочешь уйти, уходи.  
— Не хочу.  
  
Брайан остановился над ним, протягивая пароли. Кот на ощупь сунул их в карман брюк и сложил руки на груди.  
Он смотрел на Брайана снизу вверх, щуря глаза и о чем-то напряженно размышляя.  
  
Брайан знал эти разговоры. Не хочу идти, но надо.  
  
— Давай поедем в Шотландию.  
— Чего? — Брайан рассмеялся неосознанно.  
— Мне пришло в голову.  
— Больше тебе ничего не пришло?  
— Пока нет.  
  
Брайан только рукой махнул. Еще его в эти безумства не вляпывали. В Шотландию. Придумает же.  
  
— Поехали.  
— Мы не едем.  
  
Брайан увернулся от ноги, которая очевидно пыталась его задеть.  
  
— Ты можешь ехать куда хочешь, а я остаюсь дома.  
— Ну чего ты, как дед. Тебе даже еще тридцати нет, а ты уже упаковываешь себя в ящик, откуда не хочешь вылезать, — канючил Кот.  
— Мне через месяц тридцать.  
— Это будет подарок ко дню рождения!  
— Отвали.  
— Не отвалю, мы едем.  
  
Брайан со стоном сел на диван у его головы. Там, где оставалось место. Кот запрокинул подбородок, смотря на него с ожиданием.  
Брайан вздохнул.  
  
— Куда именно ты хочешь поехать?  
— Я же сказал, в Шотландию.  
— Шотландия — относительно большая. Какое конкретно место? К кому? Где ты хочешь остановиться?  
— Не я, а мы.  
— Кот, ты затрахал. Я не еду.  
— Ты уже согласился.  
— Когда это?  
— Только что. — Кот перевернулся на живот. — Бери трусы на смену и поехали.  
— Это что, твоя подготовка для поездки в другую страну?  
— Никакой подготовки!  
  
Брайану было так смешно от этой ситуации, что он, верно, не осознавал целиком ее серьезности. Как можно осознавать серьезность чего-то в половину пятого утра, находясь на последней границе сознания, созданной остатками кофе?  
Ему было действительно смешно. Утро занималось за окном, то самое серое утро Дерби, когда солнце не решалось, заглядывать ли вообще в Макворт или что.  
И его тащили куда-то еще дальше в эту серость.  
  
Они даже билеты заранее не купили. Взяли прямо на вокзале. Брал Кот. Он даже не выбирал, просто ткнул в первое попавшееся место.  
Брайан еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким потерянным и уязвимым. Его сейчас просто завезут к черту на рога, а как оттуда потом?  
  
Надо было взять билеты на поезд. Теплые удобные места, без этой тесноты и тарахтения. Но зато эти обошлись в девяноста фунтов. Тоже неплохо.  
Кот безапелляционно уселся у окна. Уселся и воткнулся в пейзаж еще до того, как автобус поехал, как будто ничего интереснее плывущих в утреннем тумане столбов не видел.  
Впрочем, все равно он очень быстро заснул. Они оба заснули.  
Брайан просыпался иногда, рассматривая серо-зеленые виды вдоль М6. Если и стоило путешествовать по стране, то летом. В остальное время года она выглядела гаже.  
  
Они соприкасались плечами на подлокотнике между их сидениями. Брайан никогда не думал о том, насколько Кот теплый. Он был теплым. И в утренней прохладе, постепенно перетекающей в дневную прохладу, это ощущение было приятным.  
Просыпать долгие остановки им не давали, и иногда приходилось выбираться из автобуса. Кот отчаянно зевал, распахивая розовый рот, но все равно радовался этим остановкам, забираясь в каждый магазинчик на заправке.  
Он определенно был шопоголиком, думал Брайан, доедая за ним ментос из дорожной пачки. Кот снова заснул, так и не выпустив клубничный чупа-чупс изо рта.  
  
Брайан вспоминал Тремадог, погружаясь в пучины детских воспоминаний.  
Зеленые холмы, извилистые тропинки и крик с вершины горы, подхватываемый ветром.  
Бабушка пичкала его этой странной валлийской едой, луковым супом и фрикадельками из свиной печени, говоря, что он должен помнить свои корни, и каждый этот визит в законсервированный во времени Уэльс становился для Брайана испытанием. Он хотел есть бургеры и играть в приставку, а не наблюдать за овцами, надеясь, что рано или поздно его украдут инопланетяне.  
Почему-то сейчас вспоминать о том времени было приятно.  
  
Кот положил голову ему на плечо, и клубничная слюна из уголка его рта липко капнула Брайану на ветровку.  
  
Шесть часов в мыслях и полусне прошли почти незаметно. Только спина и задница ныли от сидения. Но это было оно.  
За большими окнами автобуса простиралась Шотландия.  
Еще хуже, чем Уэльс. Там хотя бы не встретишь борющегося за свою национальную принадлежность мужика, который сверкает яйцами каждый раз, когда пытается куда-нибудь сесть.  
Мужиков пока не было.  
  
Автобус ссадил только их двоих здесь. Это вообще было городом? Чем это было?  
  
Брайан пытался разглядеть название населенного пункта. Он вообще полагал, что они приедут хотя бы в Глазго, в цивилизацию, с которой можно иметь дело.  
  
И внезапно они оказались стоящими вдвоем посреди дороги и смотрящими вслед синему автобусу, который направлялся в Эдинбург.  
  
— Где мы? — спросил Брайан Кота, пытающегося зевком вывернуть лицо наизнанку.  
— Мы? — повторил тот. — Кажется, место называется Гретна-Грин.  
— Гретна-Грин. Кажется. — Брайан покачал головой. — Мы приехали куда-то незнамо куда.  
— Ага. Правда, здорово?  
  
Хвост автобуса скрылся в мыльном горизонте, оставляя вокруг зелени, лета и какой-то шотландской задницы.  
Хорошо, что сама деревушка не была похожа на два дома и забор. Она выглядела красиво, как на путеводителе по туристическим уголкам Соединенного Королевства. Действительно хорошо, а не то бы Брайан начал паниковать.  
Хотя не исключено, что он уже паниковал.  
  
— Ну, и что мы будем делать тут? — спросил он.  
  
Он не оставлял надежды на то, что Кот все же руководствовался чем-то, когда брал сюда билеты. Если не логикой, то хотя бы каким-нибудь дурацким воспоминанием или советом. Типа он услышал по телевизору, что в Гретна-Грин есть уникальная достопримечательность, которую нужно непременно увидеть до того, как соберешься умереть.  
  
Не-а. Ничего такого.  
  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Кот, пряча руки в карманы. — Но мы же в Шотландии.  
  
Брайан вздохнул. Он никогда не шел куда-то, не зная конечной точки пути. И вот. Это случилось. Они же в Шотландии.  
  
— Давай купим овечьего сыра? — предложил Кот, поднимая на него глаза. — Самого вонючего, который сможем найти.  
  
Брайан хмыкнул. Чувствовал он себя как-то странно. Если бы его спросили, почему, почему он сюда поехал…  
На этот вопрос у него тоже не было ответа.  
Как и на все, что были связаны с Котом.  
  
— Давай.  
  
И они пошли по узкой дорожке, выложенной булыжником, в сторону Гретна-Грин. Ведь это же была Шотландия, и тут на каждом углу можно было купить поразительно вонючий сыр.


	5. Часть 5. Один из его талантов

_сентябрь 2007г._

  
  
Ему повезло попасть именно на тот автобус. Именно в тот день. И он встретил Стеллу.   
Брайан ехал забрать новую плату у Гэри, в автобусе было слишком много людей, духота душила. Он представлял себя огромным куском свинины в духовке и хотел одного — поскорее выбраться отсюда. А потом внутрь вошла она. В его голове запел Лайонел Риччи.  
  
Кремовое полупальто, короткая стрижка с косой челкой на бок, темно-красные губы.  
Брайан глаз не мог оторвать. Ему нравилось смотреть, нравилось рассматривать.  
Не совсем понравилось, как она ответила на предложение познакомиться после: «Посмотрим».   
Но она взяла его телефон.  
  
Брайан не хотел, чтобы это было обычными отношениями. Обычными для него.  
Это должно было быть что-то совершенно иное. Особенное.  
Пригласив ее на второе свидание в кафе, Брайан только украдкой подумывал о том, чтобы предложить после зайти к себе. Может быть, просто на чай. Нет, он надеялся на секс, но с ней его отсутствие бы не расстроило.  _Удивительно._  
Он выдраил квартиру, которая и так никогда не была достаточно грязной, чтобы назвать ее холостяцкой, протер влажной салфеткой лепестки каменной розы, стоящей подальше от окна, приготовил ужин и купил шампанское.  
Черт, шампанское. Так он не старался даже ради Мэйбл.  
_Презервативы он тоже купил, потому что в его ящике осталась почти законченная пачка, а подкатывать к девушке своей мечты с явным намеком на предыдущие отношения было странно._  
  
_«Начальница подкинула еще дел. Могу опоздать»._  
  
Брайан не сразу среагировал на смс, потому что подвинуть диван ближе к окну показалось ему чертовски важным. Так на него падал свет, узор на подушке золотился красиво. Романтично донельзя.  
  
_«Я никуда не денусь»._  
  
Отправив ответ, Брайан сел у окна и напряженно посмотрел на темный фонарь через улицу. Пока рано.  
Стелла должна была закончить работу в пять, а встретиться они договорились ровно в шесть. Ему было близко.   
  
_«Я знаю, что никуда не денешься»._  
  
Брайан вытянул ноги.  
  
Что могло пойти не так?  
  
Все могло.  
  
Без двадцати шесть в дверь постучали.  
Конечно, это показалось ему странным, потому что Стелла точно не знала, где он живет, и выкинуть такой оригинальный сюрприз ему бы не смогла.  
Только если это…  
  
_Нет, не сейчас. Пожалуйста._  
  
Брайан выругался сквозь зубы, смотря в дверной глазок. Лица не было видно, но этот шерстяной узор шапки он знал точно.   
В первое мгновение ему пришла мысль не открывать дверь. Просто не открывать. Закрыть окно. И тогда Кот уйдет. Не сядет же он у него на пороге?  
Но так он поступить при всем желании не мог. Кот заслуживал хотя бы объяснения, почему сегодня нельзя зависнуть у Брайана.   
  
— У тебя талант приходить не вовремя, — сразу же сообщил Брайан, отпирая дверь со вздохом. — Я сегодня не могу.  
— Привет, Пират.  
— Привет, Кот. Извини, может, я груб, но у меня тут кое-какие планы...  
— Планы?  
  
Его голос звучал глухо и даже как-то потерянно. Как будто он не мог выбрать интонацию. В сумраке коридора его было не рассмотреть, но даже в этой тьме Брайан заметил, что что-то не так.  
Кот держался за дверной косяк.  
  
— Что с тобой?  
— Я не могу уйти. Прямо сейчас.   
— Кот?  
  
И он просто рухнул на пол в его коридор. Прямо под ноги.  
Лучше бы это было трюком. Но это не было.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — тихо попросил Кот.  
  
Брайан был уверен, что действовал инстинктивно. Во всяком случае разума в его действиях не было, и после, вспоминая, он даже не мог восстановить в памяти детали.  
  
Он подхватил Кота, затягивая его целиком в квартиру, и захлопнул ногой дверь. На полу остался след от грязи. Где он достал грязь вообще? Дождей давно не было. Пару дней.   
Черт.  
  
Брайан поднял худое тело, подныривая головой под руку, и перетащил в освещенную комнату.  
Джинсы Кота были прорваны на бедре, но это явно не было следствием падения. Ткань на ощупь походила на болото. Влажная, липкая. Его порезали.   
  
— Что случилось? — спросил он резко.  
— Кое-что.  
— Кот, ты достал меня со своими загадками. Говори по-английски.  
— Неудачно упал. Есть бинтик?  
— На что упал? — перебил Брайан. — На нож?   
— Может быть, и на нож.   
  
Он говорил серьезно.  
У Брайана колотилось сердце, как будто за ним гнались. Все это, разборки на ножах, плохие и хорошие парни — все это было там, по ту стороны телевизора. В придуманных и нет историях, приукрашенных экшном и бандитскими тайнами, чтобы за ними было интереснее наблюдать.  
Но реальная жизнь была скучна. Его — была.  
Как это-то вышло?  
Почему он пришел к нему, а не в больницу?  
  
— Я вызываю скорую, — решительно сказал Брайан, наконец собравшись с мыслями.  
— Нет! — в панике закричал Кот. — Только не скорую.  
— Черт, что ты мне предлагаешь? — едва сдерживаясь, воскликнул он. — Ты сдохнуть тут хочешь или что?  
— Ты не понимаешь? Нельзя. Нельзя скорую. Это просто царапина. Просто царапина.   
  
Узкие ладони Кота обхватили его предплечье. Пальцы впились больно, как когти. Казалось, будто он всю силу вложил в это движение.  
Огромные глаза на бледном лице смотрели умоляюще.  
  
Но что было ему делать?  
Да, конечно, Брайан все понимал. Кот занимался не самыми законными вещами. И после раны холодным оружием в больнице будут обязаны вызвать полицию. Возможно, что Кот уже был в розыске и… Но разве все это было хуже, чем помереть от потери крови в его квартире? Насколько серьезной была рана? Если бы он разбирался...   
  
— Что мне делать? — озвучил Брайан свои мысли. — Скажи, что мне делать.  
  
Кот откинул голову на подлокотник дивана, выдыхая.  
  
— Это только выглядит плохо, но я же добрался сюда. Хотя это так больно... Как будто мою ногу сломали внутрь или типа того, да? Никогда не ломал ноги. Мне кажется, меня только немного задело, когда я... когда...  
— Господи, Кот... — Брайан сложил руки перед лицом. Это все было кадром из криминальной хроники.   
— Тебе нужно… тебе нужно обеззаразить рану… это... это типа царапинка только. Но лучше ее зашить. И все. Все будет. Должно быть хорошо.   
— Что сделать?  
  
Брайан схватился за голову.  
  
— Я знаю, что надо сделать. Я в кино видел. Ты только… ты только сделай, — попросил Кот едва слышно.  
  
Перед глазами стояла бабуля, которая рассказывала, что шитье — совсем не женское дело, и каждый человек, который планирует не выглядеть, как чушка, обязан уметь шить.  
Брайан стонал и не хотел смотреть, как она натягивает свои бабушкинские трусы на кулак и показывает ему, как правильно зашивать дырки.  
  
Но у него же был швейный набор, был? У него остался после переезда. Он как-то зашил носки. Это был всего один раз, и после Брайан просто выкидывал затертую одежду, а не зашивал ее.  
Но где были носки, а где человеческая плоть?  
И где был сраный швейный набор?  
  
У него дрожали руки, пока он перерывал все шкафчики на кухне. Чашки, ложки, вилки, ножницы. Словно он был тут гостем и не знал, где что находится.  
На пол рухнул ящик с приборами. Каменная роза не упала в этот раз, нет. Но доска, отлетевшая в нее, расколола горшок на много частей.  
Черт с ней.  
Бинго. Нитка с иголкой.  
  
Он чуть не разбил бутылку джина, которую припас на особый случай. Это был хороший джин.  
Но это был хороший Кот.  
  
— Закинься. — Брайан подбросил Коту упаковку ибупрофена. — Сильнее ничего нет.  
  
Большие ножницы казались неуклюжими и неудобными, но резали все равно неплохо. Лоскут влажной джинсовой ткани послушно отошел.   
Кот поморщился, когда он выдернул из-под ноги срезанную штанину. Пропитанный носовой платок, которым тот пытался подоткнуть рану, свалился на пол сам.  
Брайан вдохнул. Кожу рубанули, словно кусок мяса тупым ножом. Это точно не походило на падение.   
  
Кот заорал от боли, когда он плеснул на него джин.  
Он выл, матерился. Брайан не мог сосредоточиться, изогнутая игла для обуви казалась крошечной в его больших пальцах, он боялся потерять ее внутри. И втыкая каждый раз в кожу, он ощущал боль как собственную.  
Он ошибался и ощущал такую злость. На себя, на Кота, на все, что он делал и они делали.  
«Так тебе и надо», — мысленно клял его Брайан. — «За всю хрень, что ты творишь бездумно. За твои планы темные и дела сомнительные. За то, что ты не думаешь о том, что будет. За то, что ты ненормальный. И придурок».  
Он хотел сказать это все вслух.  
  
Но потом Кот не выдержал, по его щекам покатились слезы, хотя он старался не издавать больше звуков. И Брайан не смог выдавить ни слова.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, — прошептал он, вновь укалывая кожу.  
  
Черные волоски на лодыжке встали дыбом, а пальцы на ноге скрючились, словно в судороге.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, — повторил Брайан, но теперь уже себе.  
  
Кот отрубился, совсем лишившись сил, и спал неспокойным сном. Брайан наложил сверху бинт, чтобы внутрь не попали ворсинки, и укрыл его пледом, принесенным из спальни. Вымыл пол, убрал кавардак на кухне. И тогда зазвонили.  
  
Телефонный звонок раздался, будто из другой вселенной. Было чертовски сложно реагировать на него. Брайан на какие-то мгновения забыл, что вообще происходит.  
Сколько было времени?  
  
— Я выпила три чашки кофе, что примерно в три раза больше того, сколько я пью за неделю.  
— Черт, Стелла, это ты.  
— Это официально самое странное приветствие.  
  
У Брайана темнело перед глазами. Он совсем забыл. Совсем забыл о ней. Стрелки на часах показывали почти восемь.  
Какой же он мудак.  
  
— Стелла… тут случилось… кое-что произошло, в общем, я не могу… давай в другой раз, да? Мне очень, очень жаль. И если бы я что-то мог сделать, я бы сделал, но…  
— Мог бы предупредить до того, как меня спросили, буду ли я ждать третий час.  
— Я понимаю. — Он завыл про себя. — Прости. Я так виноват перед тобой… но одному моему другу… в общем, он попал в беду, я должен был ему помочь. Я даже имя матери забыл в тот момент. Мне очень жаль.  
— О. Это серьезно?  
— Да, очень. Прости, я не могу сейчас говорить. Давай я тебе наберу завтра, да? Или вечером, как разберусь, ладно?  
— Да… да, хорошо. Если там все серьезно… я могу чем-то помочь?  
  
Его прекрасная Стелла. Если бы она могла. Если бы могла починить его жизнь.  
  
— Нет. Я сам… мне нужно самому с этим… — Он тяжело выдохнул. Он не мог с ней сейчас говорить. В голове было так пусто. — Я наберу. Еще раз извини.  
  
Фонарь за окном горел блекло, мигая, как светлячок.  
Брайан отхлебнул джина прямо из горла, смотря в окно тяжелым мутным взглядом. Алкоголь горчил и жег глотку.  
С чем-то он справился. Но кто знал, что там будет дальше?  
  
…  
  
У Кота было три состояния. Он спал, он ел, он метался. Метался по мере сил, а поскольку сил у него было немного, эта фаза была сама короткая.  
Она все равно беспокоила Брайана.  
Еще никогда они не оставались с Котом настолько долго. Еще никогда тому не было так сложно уйти.  
  
— Как тебя зовут? — настойчиво спросил Брайан, держа на вытянутой руке тарелку с омлетом.  
  
Нормальным омлетом. Без сахара.  
  
— Уинстон Черчилль.  
— Неправильный ответ. — Брайан наколол на вилочку кусок бекона и довольно продолжительно его смаковал. — Кто тебя порезал?  
— Оппозиционеры.  
— Неправильный ответ.  
  
Сдавался всегда Брайан. Потому что под конец разговора Кот просто складывал руки и делал вид, что есть вовсе не хочет. Брайан думал о его тощих ногах и сжаливался.  
  
— Это случилось с тобой, потому что ты молчал? — спросил он, передав тарелку.  
  
Он сел на стул рядом, смотря, как Кот вдохновленно копошится в еде. Куда она в нем девалась?  
  
— Или потому что много разговаривал?  
  
Кот обстоятельно жевал кусочек яйца, который совсем не требовал такого тщания. Он смотрел на Брайана, как будто не понимал ни одного слова.  
  
— Может, ты что-то пытался впарить не тем парням, и они заметили подлог раньше, чем ты скрылся?  
  
И еще кусочек.  
  
Почему ты пришел ко мне? — стоило спросить.  
Почему подверг меня опасности? Почему ты такой придурок, который все время лезет на рожон?  
  
Брайан так и не задал ни один из этих вопросов.  
  
— Хочешь еще молока? — миролюбиво спросил он.  
— Хочу.  
  
Он вздохнул и пошел на кухню.  
  
Каменная роза с укоризной смотрела на него из салатницы.  
За последние дни Брайану начало казаться, что он завел животное. Большое жвачное животное, которое занимало весь его диван.   
Конечно, первые дни были не такие.  
  
Он почти не спал две ночи. Ему бесконечно чудился стук, а силуэты людей, проходящих мимо в вечернее время, пугали.  
  
— За тобой могут прийти? — спросил Брайан одним вечером, смотря на темные тени в кустах.  
  
Сперва ему казалось, что они что-то замышляют. Потом он пригляделся и пришел к выводу, что скорее всего это Миллисент и ее жених занимаются петтингом в тени живой изгороди.  
  
— Я не знаю, — сказал Кот. Это звучало честно.  
  
Они оба ни черта не знали.  
Кот попытался сползти с дивана самостоятельно только через полторы недели. Ну как самостоятельно? Ему пригодился костыль Брайана.  
Он заперся в ванной, долго мылся, брился, причесывался и еще как-то вылизывал шерстку, истратив на это весь запас энергии. И хватило его только на путешествие обратно.  
  
Брайан аккуратно завернул упаковку из-под антибиотиков в салфетки, пряча среди остального мусора. Ему пришлось взломать сайт больницы и подделать рецепт, чтобы достать их. Он стал настоящим пиратом.  
По крайней мере Кот заживал.  
  
Если бы можно было так же вылечить его голову.  
  
— Подожди, подожди, — попросил Кот и взялся покрепче за вторую руку Брайана, когда уже пора было снять швы.  
  
Хватка у него была сильная.  
  
— Сейчас. Еще минутку.  
— Может, оставим так, как есть?  
— Нет, мне не нравится, что нитка зеленая. У тебя не было синей или черной?  
  
Брайан ничего не ответил, разрезая простерилизованными ножницами первый узелок. Это было не больно. Но когда он начал вытягивать… Оказалось не так просто, как в кино.  
  
— Мудак, — прошипел Кот, растирая кожу вокруг.  
— Правильно говорить спасибо, — сухо ответил Брайан.  
  
Оставалось еще штук десять.  
  
Может быть, он врал себе, и Кот не раздражал его. Не только раздражал. Он разговаривал. И Брайан никогда не чувствовал себя одиноким.  
Он веселил его.  
И говорил так, будто не он прикован к дивану своей проклятой раной. Как будто мог уйти в любой момент.  
  
Брайан знал: он мог. Даже в первый день.  
И от этого было странно на душе.  
  
В любом случае он был рад, когда Кот вновь приобрел свои цвета.  
Одежда Брайана смотрелась на нем ужасно. Все казалось мешками, в которых потерялся человек.  
  
— Скачаешь какой-нибудь фильм на вечер? — спросил Кот, натягивая футболку на колени.  
  
Он хорошо ел и из-за малоподвижности округлился местами.  
  
Брайану нужно было закончить с новыми доменами для подсайтов. Он пожал плечами молча, хотя точно знал, что Кот не смотрит на него.  
  
— Скачаешь? — повторил тот, не услышав ответ вслух.  
— Не знаю. Нет.  
— Мне скучно.  
— А мне очень весело. Я так живу.  
— Я думал, ты не каждый день так живешь.  
— Не все такие, как ты.  
— Какие?  
  
Брайан заметил краем глаза, как Кот перекинулся через спинку дивана, опираясь на здоровую ногу, чтобы посмотреть ему в монитор.  
  
— Непоседливые.  
— Мне нравится это слово. Как будто я ребенок.  
  
Как будто он ребенок, а не парень, исчезающий и появляющийся в его жизни. Парень, отдаленно понимающий, что такое морали и нормы, но скорее нет. Парень, которому нравится эта жизнь. Точно нравится.  
  
— С тобой раньше такое случалось? — спросил Брайан без особой надежды на ответ.  
  
Интересно, что он соврет на этот раз. Или, может, Брайан услышит вновь какой-нибудь синоним для фразы: «Не твое собачье дело»?  
  
— Что именно? — Кот перекинул ногу через спинку дивана и повис на ней, скинув конечности по обе стороны, как леопард, спящий на ветке. — Носил ли я слишком большую одежду? Да, такое бывало. Большая часть вещей мне доставалась от кузена, а он был здоровой жирной задницей.  
— Понятно.  
— В выпускном классе я спал с преподавателем истории. Один раз, когда его жена как раз была в командировке, я примерил ее платье, пока он мылся. Оно было красным и просторным, — рассказал Кот и завершил историю с досадой: — А он все равно влепил мне тройку.  
  
Брайан совершенно забыл, что он делал. Цифры перед глазами стали какими-то бессмысленными символами, в которых он не разбирался.  
  
— Я передумал. Продолжай молчать о своем прошлом и дальше, — со смешком попросил он, придя в себя.  
  
Почему-то из головы не лез Кот в костюме Джессики Рэббит.  
  
— Я никогда не смогу отплатить тебе за все, что ты для меня сделал, — приглушенно пробормотал Кот сзади.  
  
Брайан обернулся. Кот уткнулся лицом в обивку дивана. Его пальцы постукивали по спинке с той стороны.  
  
— Не бери в голову. И уж точно не пытайся что-то украсть и принести мне как плату за беспокойство.  
— Эй. — Кот поднялся на локтях, смотря ему в спину. — Я хочу сказать… спасибо.  
— Пожалуйста.  
— Я имею в виду, когда я сюда шел… ну, ехал на паре такси... Они решили, что я пьяный. Я не думал… что… На самом деле я ни о чем не думал. Я просто автоматически добрался до тебя.   
— Автоматически ты бы полез в окно, — поддел его Брайан. — Значит, все-таки не все в твоей голове перестало работать.  
— Твой адрес у меня вбит в автопилот.  
— Что странно. Учитывая, как редко ты приходишь.  
  
Кот ничего не ответил. Заскрипел диван, и когда Брайан обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, что тот делает, Кот висел на спинке, но развернувшись к нему задницей в трусах с машинками.  
  
— Я и так влияю на твою жизнь слишком сильно, — пробормотал Кот и медленно сполз обратно на диван. — Сколько планов из-за меня ты сменил сейчас?  
— Не знаю. Несколько.  
  
Он пропустил почти всю неделю качалки и сдал один из проектов позже срока. Но он не сказал бы, что этого не могло случиться в любое другое время по любым другим причинам.  
  
— Я сорвал тебе свидание, верно?  
  
Брайан молчал. Он не позвонил Стелле в тот вечер, и на следующий, и, кажется, вспомнил об этом только через неделю. Трубку она не брала, включился автоответчик.  
Ему так хотелось сказать ей, что она тоже забыла бы обо всем на свете, если бы к ней в квартиру вломился ее друг с ранением, но он ничего не сказал. Он извинился за то, что так вышло.  
  
— Она не очень-то мне и нравилась, — солгал Брайан, барабаня пальцами по мышке.  
— Да ладно. А шампанское?  
  
Он нахмурился.  
  
— Что шампанское?  
— Я искал соус для спагетти. Там, в холодильнике. Шампанского раньше не было.  
  
Брайан раздраженно дернул плечами.  
  
— Это просто шампанское. Мне захотелось его выпить, — буркнул он. — Налить элегантный бокал и выпить, глядя на луну.  
— Не похоже на тебя. Тебе по душе такие… мужские напитки. Джин, пиво.  
— Ой, как хорошо ты меня знаешь.  
— Я люблю шампанское.  
  
Сомнительно, подумал Брайан. Кот вообще мало пил, только язык мочил.   
  
— Хочешь — открывай и пей.  
— У тебя не с чем.  
— В шкафу остались орешки.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пил шампанское с орешками?  
  
Брайан застонал. Он никак не мог закончить с этим всем. Закрыв окно программы, он развернулся к Коту.  
  
— Что ты мне предлагаешь? Сходить и купить тебе еще этих мягких французских булок?  
  
Кот сверкнул на него глазами из-за подушки.  
  
— Сгодишься просто ты.  
  
Да, не такие планы Брайан имел на эту бутылку. Он представлял, что они выпьют ее вдвоем со Стеллой. Шампанское сделает ее веселой и открытой. Они будут говорить друг о друге. Узнают друг друга получше.  
Он представлял, как ощутит его вкус на ее губах, когда поцелует на прощание. Ну или если она сама разрешит, то и не только на прощание.  
  
Он сидел на спинке развернутого к окну дивана и пил шампанское из стакана, а из еды действительно остались только орешки.  
  
— Прохладно, — заметил Кот, вновь натягивая футболку на колени.  
  
Он превратит ее в платье скоро. Хорошо. Брайан отложит ее и будет давать ему каждый раз, когда он будет приходить. Это будет его котовская футболка.  
  
Он сделал глоток. Шампанское било в нос пузырьками и непривычно сладило.  
  
А будет ли он приходить?  
Будет ли жив, когда выйдет за порог его квартиры? Окажется ли в следующий раз в безопасном месте, если с ним случится беда?  
  
Но шампанское он действительно любил. Он выпил почти всю бутылку. А потом, положив голову на плечо Брайану, вздохнул куда-то в ночь.  
  
— Спасибо, — повторил он.  
  
На этот раз Брайан не ответил на это.  
  
— Ты уже можешь нормально ходить, — вместо этого напомнил он. — Это значит, тебя здесь больше ничего не держит.  
— Не держит, — согласился Кот.  
— Ты скоро уйдешь.  
— А ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел?  
  
Брайан хмыкнул. Может, он тогда наконец наведет порядок и разберется с делами.  
  
— А тебе есть какое-то дело до того, что хочу я?  
— Ну. Нет.  
— Вот именно.  
  
Макушка Кота пахла его яблочным шампунем. Совсем как тот, что он стащил когда-то. Брайан этим привычкам не изменял.  
Шампанское утомляло его. Делало сонным и потерянным.  
  
Брайан оглядел подоконник с остатками пробки, фольгой, пустой бутылкой и кучей скорлупок от фисташек, и подумал, что уберется завтра.  
  
— Главное — не забудь закрыть за собой дверь, — сказал он, слезая с дивана.  
  
Голова Кота потянулась вслед за его плечом, и он чуть не упал вслед.  
  
Брайан перестал бороться с зевотой. Почистил зубы, помылся, дав пьяному туману отпустить себя.  
Он уставал от этого. С каждым разом. В организм его жизни вторгалось чужое тело, и он не мог найти ему применение. Кем был для него Кот? А он для Кота?  
Почему все это было?  
  
Брайан думал обо всем этом, смотря в потолок и слушая, как Кот плещется в ванной. Но думалось больше о том, что сентябрьские ночи с каждым разом холоднее. Надо было включить отопление.  
Перестала шуметь вода. Он представлял, какие счета увидит за этот месяц.  
  
Может быть, Кот и набрался больше его.  
Или совсем не был пьян.  
  
Брайан его сперва не обнаружил. Только тогда, когда он потянул на себя одеяло, залезая к нему.  
  
— Занято. — Брайан отпихнул его бедром. — Иди к себе на диван.  
— Не хочу.  
— Кот, это странно.  
— Да.  
  
Брайан с очередным негодующим стоном развернулся к нему. Кот лежал на боку, смотря на него, как на любопытный экспонат. Но самым любопытным экспонатом тут был он, конечно.  
Он смотрел на него, и глазищи у него были почти сверкающими от попадающего в них через окно света луны.  
  
— Я тебе нравлюсь, Брайан?  
  
Он не знал, что это был за вопрос.  
И знал очень хорошо.  
  
У него в голове было столько мыслей ненужных и пустых, и они топились в дурацких воспоминаниях. Обо всем, что прошло и нет. Далеко отсюда. От того, что происходило сейчас.  
  
Кот погладил его по голове. Он ждал ответа.  
  
Брайан никогда не думал о нем так. В этом смысле. Не то чтобы он не думал о мужчинах вообще никогда. Он переспал с двумя или тремя парнями, пока учился в колледже, но это никогда не доставляло столько удовольствия, сколько могло.   
Физически он много кого находил привлекательным, но в его фантазиях всегда рядом была женщина. С маленькими нежными ладошками, пахнущая духами и выпечкой, носящая это безумное кружевном белье, от которого он с ума сходил. Мягкая, домашняя, постоянная. В мужчинах он этого не находил. Да и не искал.  
Но Кот не был в его фантазиях, он был здесь и сейчас.   
  
Брайан посмотрел на кончик его острого носа. Моргнул. Было так тихо.  
  
Интересно, что Кот бы сделал, если бы Брайан не ответил. Отвернулся бы? Ушел? Не только из постели, спальни, но из дома? Когда бы он вернулся?  _Вернулся бы?_  
  
— Да.  
  
Кот подвинулся, целуя его в губы.   
Брайан не хотел его отпускать.   
  
Кот приподнялся на локте, разворачиваясь к нему спиной. Завозился, задирая футболку с ожиданием. Под ней у него уже ничего не было.  
Все его торчащие позвонки, Брайан провел по ним пальцами, словно по хребту динозавра в музее.  
У него были холодные руки, и Кот ахнул, прогибаясь в пояснице. Прижался к нему задом, теплым сквозь тонкую ткань.  
Брайан уткнулся лицом ему в загривок в этом же порыве, спуская свои пижамные штаны. Кот потерся о него ягодицами, и хотя Брайан не представлял, какие они раньше, это ощущение сносило ему голову.  
Прямо сразу, прямо с плеч.  _Красная Королева ликовала._  
Все мысли. В трубу.  
У него встал член, но точно не от Кота. От странности этой ситуации, от того, что ему было все равно, от того, что его погладили так, будто делали это уже сотни раз.  
  
Он потянулся за презервативами, и Кот, придавленный им, зашипел недовольно. Шампанское и презервативы. Одна команда.  
  
Брайан трахнул Кота на том же боку, вдыхая волнующий запах его волос на затылке и деликатно касаясь кончиками пальцев мягкого свежего шрама на бедре.  
Трахнул, не думая о том, чем это было. Благодарностью или его желанием.  
Не думая о том, из чего могли истекать эти отношения для Кота в целом.  
  
Брайан подумал только о его оргазме, перечисляя в уме имена всех полузащитников сборной за последние десять лет, чтобы не кончить раньше него.  
  
Они не сказали друг другу ни единого слова, и в голове крутилось, словно волчок: «Я тебе нравлюсь, Брайан? — Да. — Я тебе нравлюсь, Брайан? — Да. — Я тебе…»  
Ни единого слова, чтобы понять, чем это было. Ни единого, если не считать восхитительного чувственного стона, с которым Кот дернулся в конце, откидываясь на подушку.  
  
Ну, а если не было никаких слов раньше, откуда им было появиться после?  
  
…  
  
Брайан безучастно сварил кофе утром и оторвал кусок бумажки от рекламного флаера, чтобы написать, что ему надо купить, чтобы заполнить пустой холодильник.  
  
Кот долго рылся в его штанах и, найдя самые узкие, подвернул и затянул их ремнем, чтобы не сваливались.  
Он выпил свой кофе без особого энтузиазма, еще раз с надеждой заглянув в холодильник.  
  
— Мне пора уходить, — сказал он, проверяя свое отражение в стеклянной дверце шкафа.  
— Хорошо.  
  
Брайан думал, нужны ли ему эти чертовы зеленые оливки. Он съест пять штук, чтобы убедиться, что они дрянь, а потом придется выбрасывать всю банку. Ну, может, десять штук. Но не больше.   
  
— Есть шанс, что тебя грохнут по дороге, и ты перестанешь мне докучать? — не выдержал он и спросил, когда Кот обувался в коридоре.  
  
Тот пожал плечами, улыбаясь криво.  
  
— Я не знаю, — ответил Кот, не меняя своих показаний.  
  
Брайан скрестил руки, приподнимая брови в притворном понимании. Не понимал он его никогда и не поймет.  
  
— Во всяком случае у меня еще есть в запасе четыре-пять жизней.  
  
Кот коснулся дверной ручки осторожно и обернулся.  
  
— До встречи, Пират.  
— До встречи, Кот.


	6. Часть 6. Парень с татуировкой татуировки

май 2008г.

 

Брайан не любил настолько сладкий кофе, но Эми подмигивала ему каждый раз, добавляя фруктового сиропа.   
Она казалась слишком юной и близко не была так хороша, как Стелла; видел Бог, забыть ее было сложно. Да между ними и не было ничего особенного, чтобы он чувствовал себя обязанным.   
Между ними был только сироп.   
Сегодня клубничный.  
Почти год прошел.

Он сделал еще один глоток кофе, возвращаясь к работе.  
На самом деле так Брайану было легче себя контролировать. Сложно заниматься всякой чушью, когда ты пришел сюда с определенной целью — работать. И максимум лени, на который он был способен — заказать еще кекс и провести десять минут в праздности, смотря на код, который сам себя не напишет.  
По будням в «Мистер Грандис» было не на самом деле столь много народу, чтобы вспоминать, что это паб. Изредка забредали туристы, автоматной очередью щелкающие все вокруг, но завсегдатаи подтягивались позднее. У Брайана была еще целая куча времени.

Слева мелькнула тень. Кто-то занял место напротив него.  
Нет, не просто занял.

— Скажу, что я крайне удивлен застать тебя здесь.

Брайан продолжал смотреть в экран, удерживая мозг от анализа ситуации. Ситуация ему не нравилась.  
Он попрощался с Котом пару месяцев назад. Точно попрощался.  
Может быть, первые полгода он и беспокоился. Читал криминальные сводки, проверял внутреннюю информацию в полиции. У него сердце каждый раз ход ускоряло, когда по телевизору объявляли о несчастных случаях.  
Возможно, Кот просто канул на дно. Возможно, он перестал считать нужным посещать его.  
Чертов год прошел.

Брайан проглотил первую фразу, которая вращалась на его языке, указывая прямое направление, куда Коту стоило следовать.

Брайан вновь отпил кофе, медленно поднимая глаза.  
Кончики волос Кота все еще серели от какого-то вымытого цвета. Загорел. И щеки теперь не так вваливались.

— Хорошо выглядишь, — выдал Брайан первое, что пришло в голову.  
— Спасибо, ты тоже, — усмехнулся Кот, кладя локти на монолитную дубовую столешницу. — Колись, что заставило тебя выбраться из квартиры? Это первый раз, когда я там тебя не застал.  
— Я часто выбираюсь из квартиры.

Брайан чувствовал нарастающее раздражение. Хорошо, что они оказались вне квартиры. Там бы он не удержал желание дать Коту по морде.

За то, что пропал.  
За то, что не дал знать, что жив.  
За то, что явился.

— Молодец, это полезно, — похвалил его Кот.  
— Откуда ты узнал, что я здесь? — не выдержал Брайан.

Он не смог больше заниматься кодом и поспешно закрыл ноутбук, щурясь от света, что больше не натыкался на преграду из крышки и ударил прямо по глазам.

— Разложил карту и спросил у волшебного кристалла.  
— Я серьезно.

Кот сцепил ладони, улыбаясь, как он думал, загадочно. Нет, это было бесяче. Бе-ся-че.

Голова Брайана закипела.  
Он просунул ноутбук в сумку, поднимаясь из-за стола. Он спиной чувствовал, что Кот идет за ним.

Шум Эшборн-стрит после мягкого жужжания телевизора внутри «Мистер Грандис» ударил по ушам. Но это было куда приятнее, чем слушать тупые отговорки.

— Я не знаю, откуда ты. Не знаю, где ты был. Куда ты ушел. А ты… ты…

Брайан дернул молнию, хлопнув по сумке, и ускорил шаг. Он не надеялся на ответы.

— А ты меня находишь, — только и закончил он, слыша, как Кот идет за ним. — Это чертовски странно. Мне начинает казаться, что ты меня преследуешь.

Или играешь. Как с мячиком на резинке.

— Ты слишком много смотришь телевизор, — усмехнулся Кот, наконец обогнав его.

Он заправил руки в карманы и двигался, как живая буква А, не сгибая колен.

Брайан не отвечал. Ему даже домой идти не хотелось. Лучше куда-нибудь, куда-нибудь... Но он не мог придумать ни одного места.

— Я просто посмотрел, где ближайшие к твоему дому пивнушки, — сказал негромко Кот, когда они свернули на Суррей-стрит. — И поискал.  
— Ты… — Брайан замедлил шаг. Он нашел эту ситуацию забавной. — Ты искал меня. Зачем?  
— Что это за вопрос — зачем?  
— Да, хороший вопрос.

Он задавал его каждый раз.

Они свернули во двор дома. Брайан бросил взгляд на окно своей кухни. Да, тут надо было хорошо подтянуться, чтобы влезть. Хотеть это сделать.

— Как твоя жизнь? — спросил Брайан, чтобы что-то спросить.

Зачем ты идешь за мной?

— Нормально. Недавно вернулся.  
— Откуда?  
— Из Штатов.  
— Что ты там делал? Опять гадил?

Кот только улыбнулся, когда Брайан бросил на него взгляд.  
А Брайан не знал, почему начал смеяться. Ему стало ужасно смешно от всей ситуации в целом, и от этого он даже в замочную скважину попасть не мог.  
Еще не поздно вернуться в паб, сказать ему: «Ну ладно, пока, звони, пиши»? Наверное, поздно.

Брайан просто боялся.  
Кот вытянул ключ из его рук. Дверь открылась у него с первого раза.

— Ладно, — Брайан повесил ноутбук на спинку стула в коридоре, — что ты хочешь сейчас? Нужно что-то… как всегда? Взломать, украсть, исправить?  
— Нет, я завязал.  
— О. Насколько завязал?  
— Я серьезно.  
— Больше никаких темных делишек?  
— Ага.  
— Заведешь нормальную работу и будешь жить, как человек?  
— Этого я не говорил.

Брайан вздохнул.

— Так что? Ты просто поесть пришел?  
— Я скучал.

Брайан на миг замер, вешая куртку в шкаф, но нет. Трогательного в этом не было ничего. Не должно было быть. Он не хотел сдаваться.

— Поэтому ты за целый год ни разу не попытался связаться и дать знать, что с тобой все в порядке.  
— Не хотел подвергать тебя опасности.  
— Чушь.  
— И себя.  
— Хорошо.

Почему нельзя было отключить уши и просто не слушать его?  
Брайан устало сел на диван, пялясь в выключенный экран. Интересно, Кот заметит, что у него новый телевизор? Этот сидел на креплениях глубоко в стене, вращать его было нельзя. Зато картинку показывал невероятнейшую.

— Привез тебе небольшой подарок, — сказал Кот, усаживаясь рядом.

При нем вроде как не было ничего.

— Надеюсь, его можно выпить, — пробормотал Брайан без энтузиазма.  
— Тебе придется очень постараться.

Кот полазил в своем кармане и выудил что-то маленькое, кладя это Брайану в руку. Монетка?  
Пальцы сжались, ощупывая. Что-то пластиковое и толстое. Он поднял это к глазам. Зеленая блестящая фишка на двадцать пять долларов. Прекрасно.

— И что это? — все равно спросил он.  
— Сувенир из Вегаса.  
— Ты был в Вегасе.  
— В том числе.

Кот положил голову на спинку дивана, смотря на его руки.

— Она принесла мне удачу.  
— В тебя, м-м-м, стреляли, и пуля угодила в фишку? А по ней и не скажешь.  
— Пира-а-ат.

Брайана больше так никто не называл. Он не мог сказать, что это его раздражало, как с самого начала. Но он все равно ощущал себя странно.

Когда они оставались вдвоем. Пират и Кот. Какая-то дурацкая парочка в квартире где-то в Дерби, и ни один не знает, что они делают.  
Наверное, Кот все же знал. Он всегда был себе на уме.

Брайан крутил в пальцах фишку. Еще один бесполезный сувенир от Кота. Прошлым был кусок шотландского сыра, который провонял весь его холодильник. Брайан нахмурился, вспомнив, как Кот оставил его у палатки с сыром и появился потом кровоточащим на его пороге через несколько месяцев. И как не купил ему пиво. И как украл кредитку. 

— Тодд Анчес?  
— Чего?  
— Тебя зовут Тодд Анчес?

Кот рассмеялся, мотая головой. Конечно, его так не звали. Он продолжил смотреть. Испытывающе. 

— Ты помнишь, чем мы занимались в последний раз?

Брайан только сейчас оценил, насколько близко была голова Кота к его.  
И не было шампанского, и орешков, и он ни капли пьяным себя не чувствовал после клубничного кофе.

Брайан повернулся к нему. Зеленые глаза Кота были так близко, что он видел каждую желтоватую прожилку в радужках.

Только этого еще не хватало в их отношениях.  
Брайан молчал. Молчал, когда Кот моргнул. Молчал, когда подвинулся еще ближе. Было сложно, но он ничего не сказал, когда на его пах легла рука. Но стоило пальцам пробежаться по его затылку, он просто закрыл глаза и поддался. Он проиграл.

Ноги у Кота были все еще бледные и худые. Брайан снял его джинсы, протаскивая вниз, и не смог не остановиться, рассматривая.  
Левое бедро было изрисовано черно-красными узорами татуировки. Он догадывался, что это для того, чтобы замаскировать небольшой шрам. Это выглядело здорово.

— Что это?  
— Татуировка.  
— Я вижу. А что… что это?.. Что…  
— Просто.  
— Красиво.

Брайан целовал его колени, бедра, руки, и прохладная кожа разгоралась под его губами. Кот отзывался на его ласку, и, чувствуя это, Брайан становился кем-то… более важным для себя.

У Кота были мягкие розовые пятки и трогательные пальцы ног, и весь он напрягался, когда Брайан ласкал его языком и губами.   
Кончив ему в рот, Кот закатил глаза и прошептал в исступлении: «О, мой бог».  
Это была их единственная беседа о религии.

Брайан только удивился дате на календаре после.  
Они трахались на всех горизонтальных поверхностях в квартире, на которые только можно было пристроиться. А потом перешли и на вертикальные.  
Диван, кровать, пол, стол на кухне, подоконник, ванна, дверной проем, компьютерное кресло… Они никогда так мало не ели.

Брайан рассматривал тело Кота в свете дня и вечера, и ему нравилось осознавать его. Не что-то пьяное в полумраке, но его целиком.

Брайан поставил чайник и устроился на стуле перед окном на кухне. Устроился, завалившись на левое бедро, но более комфортно от этого сидеть не стало.  
Он разрешил Коту даже то, что не планировал делать в жизни, и хотя в итоге ему не понравилось, он был рад, что попробовал.

Кот сразу же облюбовал его новую кружку с имитацией шерстяного узора. Стоило чайнику щелкнуть, он оперативно образовался в кухне и полез за пакетиками чая, точно зная, где они лежат.  
У них еще оставалось молоко, но наливал его Кот неправильно. Наливал в конце. На внутренней стороне посуды останутся темные следы, и он их в жизнь не отмоет.

Брайан целеустремленно сполз со стула, разворачиваясь к нему. Ему Кот тоже налил.

— Надо было трахнуться с тобой еще в первый раз, — заметил Кот, обхватывая теплую кружку обеими руками. — Мне кажется, ты бы не был против.

Из одежды на нем осталась только футболка — Брайан видел кусочек голого бедра сбоку, когда он лез в шкафчик.

— Сколько времени потеряли, — закончил мысль Кот. — Слишком поздно понимаешь, что надо действовать. Ну, сейчас не особо поздно.

Брайан не знал, что говорить об этом. Вообще обо всем, что было между ними. И о простых отношениях, и о том, что они делали в постели. Больше вне постели.

— Так ты поэтому тут ошивался столько времени? — хмыкнул Брайан, осторожно перенося вес с одной ноги на другую. — Хотел меня отодрать?

Кот оперся бедрами о кухонную тумбу, пожимая плечами.

— Я мог бы пошутить на эту тему. Но на самом деле я об этом… не скажу, что я об этом действительно много думал. Нет, подожди, я постоянно об этом думал. С тех пор, как увидел тебя.

Он улыбнулся уголком рта игриво, вжав голову в плечи и приподняв брови, словно извиняясь.

— А ты? — спросил Кот, чуть погодя. — Ты думал обо мне?

Брайан поспешно взял кружку. Чай был все еще слишком горяч, и он просто прижал губы к краю, чтобы не отвечать на его вопрос. Пар обжигал нос.

Что ему было ответить? Что нет, он не думал о сексе с ним ни до того, как они это сделали, ни после. Не видел его в своих снах и даже не представил его ни разу, мастурбируя на бесплатные порноролики.  
Это было чем-то странным. Чем-то извне.  
Брайан не хотел его, пока они оба были в одной комнате, пока они были в одежде. Но когда Кот прижимался к нему, когда касался, когда сам говорил, что хочет его… это происходило. И над этим он был не властен. Слабый глупый Брайан.

— Ты не завел себе подружку? — спросил Кот, когда он так и не ответил. — Кажется, у тебя с кем-то наклевывалось.

Он помнил.

— Не сложилось.  
— Почему?

Потому что я слишком был занят другим. Может быть, зря.

— А официантка в кафе?  
— А что официантка?  
— Пока мы сидели, она тебе только на колени не запрыгнула.  
— Кот, ты бредишь. Ей лет шестнадцать.  
— И что?

Брайан запрокинул голову, посмеиваясь про себя. Эми была хорошенькой. Но слишком.

— Трахал других парней? — Кот облизнул уголок рта. Ему хотелось задать этот вопрос.

Брайан рассмеялся. У него возникла такая мысль. Посмотреть, как это будет теперь. Может быть, это было именно тем, чего ему не хватало?  
Он познакомился с парнем в интернете, они быстро перепихнулись в его авто на подземной парковке, а потом, когда сидели в МакДаке, и Брайан макал палочку картошки в кетчуп, он понял, чего ему не надо. Прикосновений к его руке не надо, и мыслей вслух о клубах, где можно отвиснуть, и телефонов, записанных на запястье, тоже не надо.

Брайан так отчетливо понимал, почему Кот не любит рассказывать о своей жизни.

— А что ты? — вопросом на вопрос ответил он.  
— С парнями? — Кот мотнул головой. — В последнее время нет. Я в декабре женился.

Брайан закашлялся и одновременно обжег кончик языка кипятком. Он отставил кружку на стол от греха подальше.

— Женился? — переспросил он, автоматически вспоминая его руки. Он не помнил, чтобы там было кольцо.  
— Не очень похоже на меня, да? — Кот улыбнулся. — Но если я скажу, что это было в Вегасе, и мы через четыре месяца развелись, я тебя успокою?

Брайан отвел от него взгляд, рассматривая лепестки каменной розы на подоконнике, торчащей из горшка, который подарила его мама. Он целый год стоял без движения. С ним ничего не было. И, наверное, если его не трогать, он простоит еще лет сто.

— Я думал, ты гей, — признался Брайан, чувствуя себя нелепо.  
— Упускать половину удовольствий в жизни? Это не про меня. — Губы Кота вновь растянулись в почти чеширской улыбке. — В любом случае это было не серьезно.  
— Вот как, — кивнул Брайан.

Он медленно повернул голову, рассматривая улицу. Ему нравилось, что пейзаж за окном не менялся. Разве что иногда его заносило легким снегом, но это не те перемены, с которыми он боялся иметь дело.

— А… — Он закусил губу. — А мы… то, что между нами, это как?

Что это вообще?

— Пират, — протянул Кот, качая головой растерянно.

Он тоже не знал, что сказать.

Брайан обнял себя за обнаженные плечи и прикрыл глаза. Он не хотел слышать ответ. Или ему было все равно, какой это ответ.

— Я не знаю, когда ты родился, — пробормотал он вновь. — И где ты живешь. Не знаю, где ты бываешь. Не знаю, откуда ты. И куда собираешься.

Кот посерьезнел, наклоняя голову и хмурясь. Пряча глаза. Как будто это было важно.

— Пират, — вздохнул он вновь, но совсем иначе.

Брайан напрягся, слыша его шаги. Чувствуя, как меняется воздух, когда он приближается.  
Кот распутал его руки, прижимаясь к его груди, обнимая себя ими. Положил щеку на его грудь, упираясь макушкой в подбородок.

— А тебе…

Он сглотнул.

— Тебе недостаточно того, что есть?

Брайан ощущал его теплое тело в своей футболке под руками. Мягкое. Его было приятно касаться здесь и сейчас.

— Ты… — продолжил Кот тихо, потираясь макушкой о его щетину, — знаешь, что я люблю шампанское.  
— Знаю.  
— Суши.  
— С тунцом.  
— Знаешь, что я люблю приключения.

Брайан вздохнул. Кот под его подбородком пошевелился. Его ладони нашли его руки, спуская их с поясницы на его бедра.

— Знаешь, что я без белья.

Брайан засмеялся.  
Ему не нравилось, как выглядели целующиеся мужчины. Да и целующиеся люди вообще.  
Но целовать Кота ему нравилось. Задирать его одежду. Задевать зубами его маленькие темные соски. Придерживать под животом и входить в него глубоко, пока он шарит руками по подоконнику.  
Если бы собственная задница не болела, было бы идеально.

Они лежали на диване после, Брайан смотрел в окно на фонарь, рассеянно поглаживая голову Кота, уткнувшегося ему в ключицы и гладящего второй рукой по его телу. Тем для бесед не находилось.

Он не говорил, что уйдет, но Брайан это точно знал.


	7. Часть 7. Драмы в четырех стенах

_август 2008 г._

  
  
Это сработало. Но кто бы знал, что это сработает?  
Брайан столько раз слышал про реку, в которую не войдешь дважды. Но он попробовал.  
  
Брайан увидел ее случайно. Может быть, они и раньше вновь ездили на одном транспорте, но он был слишком погружен в себя.  
Он вышел на ее остановке и просто пошел за ней. Она заметила его, но остановилась не сразу. Только спустя несколько десятков шагов.  
Стелла развернулась и стала перед ним, спрятав руки в карман платья-джемпера и с ожиданием подняв бровь.  
Слишком поздно понимаешь, что надо действовать. Он не хотел, чтобы стало поздно.  
Это была его партия и его черед делать ход.  
  
Брайан не мог придумать фразы лучше.  
  
— Меня зовут Брайан, — бойко представился он.  _На самом деле в нем не было столько уверенности._  
  
Она смотрела на него из-под челки. Ее волосы стали светлее. Она покрасила их или это все лето?  
На миг он испугался, предположив, что она уже занята. Она должна быть занята. Столько времени прошло, а она была так хороша.  
  
— А меня зовут Стелла.  
— Красивое имя.  
  
И это было оно, правильное знакомство. Со второй попытки, но второй — не обязательно плохой.  
  
Волосы Стеллы пахли вафлями, как он помнил. Чистя зубы, она пела по утрам песни Фила Коллинза. Она почти всегда носила несовпадающие части комплектов нижнего белья. Это он узнал.  
  
Ему нравилась свобода, которая у них была. Встречи после ее работы. Ему нравилось бывать у нее. В ее женской квартире, наполненной множеством маленьких завораживающих деталей, половина из которых казалась нефункциональной, а вторая — ненужной. Но вместе это выглядело здорово. Это была Стелла.  
  
Брайан не то чтобы сильно готовился к сегодняшнему свиданию. Но, конечно, готовился. В этом был плюс жизни по отдельности. Всегда можно было что-то отрепетировать и удивить. И потратить сколь угодно много времени на себя. Брайану казалось, на четвертом десятке он сделался ворчливым и жадным до своих временных ресурсов. Но Стелла… на нее он мог потратить столько времени, сколько у него было.  
  
Два билета на «Человека на проволоке» уже лежали на столе на кухне, целых полтора часа до сеанса. Брайан всегда покупал их заранее. Он относился с изрядной долей раздражения к тем, кто торопился на сеанс и брал билеты за пять минут до начала. Конечно, были и у них аргументы аля планы поменяются, билеты сгорят, а так ты уже точно знаешь, что успеешь.  
Но он всегда знал заранее. И никакие обстоятельства не могли…  
  
Он едва закончил подравнивать щетину справа, когда о входную дверь что-то ударилось. Не очень похоже на обычный стук.  
Нет. У Брайана уже был ответ на все это.  
  
Он просто не откроет дверь. Ну уж нет. Однажды это стоило сделать. Однажды надо было определиться.  
  
Придирчиво осмотрев себя в зеркале, Брайан провел триммером и по левому уголку челюсти. Кто-то считал, что бороду отращивают лентяи, но знали бы они, как утомителен уход за хорошей бородой.  
  
А потом его входная дверь хлопнула.  
Это уже было странно.  
  
Выключив триммер из розетки, Брайан отложил его на тумбу и смахнул волоски с толстовки.  
Когда Брайан вернулся в гостиную, конечно же, первым делом он заметил Кота, пристально наблюдающего за окном, сидя на корточках.  
  
— Как ты попал внутрь? — спросил Брайан вместо приветствия.  
  
Кот некоторое время следил за улицей, прежде чем удостоить его ответом.  
  
— У меня есть ключи.  
— У тебя есть ключи, — повторил Брайан за ним, чтобы осознать. — Откуда?  
— Сделал. Давно. Не помню когда.  
— Это уже переходит границы.  
— Эй. — Кот развернулся, садясь на пол. — Я всегда стучал и спрашивал, можно ли зайти.  
  
У Брайана не было настроения на это. И времени тоже.  
Он молча протянул руку.  
  
— Отдай.  
  
Кот недовольно застонал, но достал копию его ключей из кармана, отдавая. Брайан не мог быть уверен, что у него не было еще одной.  
  
— Опять за тобой кто-то гонится? — спросил он, засовывая ключи в брюки.  
— Господи, да.  
— Это только в Дерби случается или везде, где ты бываешь?  
  
Кот помотал головой. То ли не хотел отвечать, то ли не мог.  
Брайан окинул его внимательным взглядом на всякий случай. Следов от выстрелов, ран, ничего такого не было. Видимо, в этот раз он бежал быстрее.  
  
— Ты не можешь остаться.  
— Почему?  
  
Кот так удивился, что даже, неловко придерживаясь за стену, выпрямился.  
  
— Мне на самом деле нужно немного времени, — начал оправдываться он.  
  
Брайан чувствовал, что он следит за ним взглядом неотрывно. Надеется, что Брайан посмотрит в ответ и вновь наступит на старые грабли, поддаваясь уговорам, доводам и жалобному взгляду.  
  
— Просто встретил старых приятелей, с которыми расстались не очень хорошо, — объяснил неловко Кот. Он не хотел объяснять. — Я не думал, что они еще здесь.  
  
Брайан аж крякнул от смеха. Добравшись до кухни, он решил вернуться к посуде. Он и планировал ее помыть, но это не казалось таким важным, как привести себя в порядок.  
А с кем-нибудь Кот расставался хорошо?  
  
Брайан спросил себя, беспокоится ли. Это не он вляпывался в каждую вторую неприятность, потому что мог. Но ему было не все равно. В этом заключалась проблема.  
  
— Ты сказал мне, что завязал, — сказал он.  
  
Кот постучал лбом о косяк, сжимая его внизу пальцами. Вздох его был слышен даже у раковины.  
  
— Я завязал. Почти. Говорю же. Это старое.  
— Ты солгал мне.  
— Я не лгал тебе. Я тогда… я не знал, что будет. На тот момент я думал, что все.  
— Отговорки.  
  
Брайан посмотрел на время. Еще оставалось.  
  
— Если тебе так опасно в Дерби, зачем ты возвращаешься?  
— А ты не знаешь?  
  
Он ненавидел себя за то, что беспокоился о Коте больше, чем тот этого заслуживал. С его бесконечными обманами, хитростями и двойным смыслом. Кот не заботился о себе ни капли, так почему должен был он?  
  
— Я должен сейчас уйти, — сказал Брайан уверенно, рассматривая свое отражение в дверце шкафчика. — Часа через три вернусь.  
— Отлично.  
— Я вернусь с девушкой, и она останется у меня. Ты можешь быть здесь до этого времени.  
  
Кот замер с приоткрытым ртом. Нахмурившись. Его эти условия поставили в тупик.  
  
— Спасибо, — тихо ответил он, давая Брайану пройти обратно в комнату. — Так теперь у тебя постоянная девушка?  
  
Брайан опустился на диван, продолжительно разминая мышцы шеи.  
Постоянная.  
  
— Да.  
— Здорово. Это серьезно?  
  
Кот сел на пол напротив дивана, чтобы смотреть прямо на него.  
  
— Не знаю.  
  
Он бы хотел. Стелла была идеальной для него. Всем тем, что он искал в людях. Только в одном человеке.  
  
— Я рад, что у тебя все складывается.  
  
Кот положил подбородок ему на колено, смотря в лицо. Брайану стало немного неловко.  
  
— Не то чтобы складывается. — Он двинул ногой, и Кот дернулся вслед за ней. — Я складываю.  
— Основательно звучит.  
— Ты тоже так можешь.  
— Слишком много факторов, с которыми надо считаться.  
  
Брайан покачал головой неопределенно. В этом был весь Кот. Искать лазейки, проскальзывать мимо трудностей и вместо того, чтобы брать барьер, делать подкоп. Это было выходом, конечно. Но не без последствий. Последствия гнали его, как адские гончие, и все, что ему оставалось, это убегать.  
У Брайана было достаточно времени, чтобы подумать обо всем этом. Лучше бы он думал о новых сериях сериалов, которые смотрел. Но в этом сериале он участвовал.  
  
— Почему ты постоянно попадаешь в беду? — тихо спросил Брайан, и не надеясь на ответ.  
  
Кот фыркнул неожиданно раздраженно.  
  
— Ты так говоришь, как будто мне это нравится.  
— Наверное, нравится, раз ты не пытаешься иначе.  
— Иначе, — неискренне рассмеялся он. — Как это, подскажи? Как ты?  
— Да хотя бы как я.  
  
Брайан совсем не считал себя примером человека, а жизнь — достойной подражания, но это было чем-то. По сравнению с…  
  
— Жить в одной и той же уютной квартирке годами подряд, — пробормотал Кот с язвой, поднимаясь на ноги. — Выбираться в магазинчик и погулять по одному и тому же маршруту, как только задница начнет затекать.  
— Пока не вижу ничего пугающего.  
— Бояться всего нового и странного, копошась в своей зоне комфорта, как жук в коробочке.  
— Так делает большинство нормальных людей.  
— Нормальных.  
  
Кот рассерженно тряхнул головой.  
Брайан, может быть, и должен был тоже быть недоволен тем, что его жизнь препарируют в таком свете. Но по крайней мере ему не за что было стыдиться.  
  
— Ты тоже бы мог жить, как нормальный человек.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, как я живу?  
  
Он не знал, верно. Брайан закусил губу. Он не задумывался, насколько болезненной была эта тема. Или состояние Кота сейчас. Он и о его состояниях не задумывался. Он никогда ничего не говорил всерьез. Но теперь, получив отказ, он оказался очень недоволен.  
Кот прошелся вдоль стены к окну. Драматично уперев руки в бока, он вернулся обратно.  
  
— Ты хоть что-то знаешь обо мне? — с вызовом спросил он.  
— Благодаря тебе — нет.  
  
Кот кивнул согласно.  
  
— Это ради твоей безопасности.  
— Или тебе нравится так играть со мной. Как кошке с мышкой.  
  
Крякнув от нервного смеха, Кот поморщился и остановился у телевизора.  
  
— Верно. Я мог… — Он поднял голову, смотря в окно, — я мог жить все это время на соседней улице, а ты об этом бы и не узнал, потому что ты туда не ходишь.  
  
Брайан опустил глаза. Ему не так уж и нравилось это слушать. Они никогда не ругались с Котом серьезно. Брайан вообще не любил и не умел ругаться. И теперь он понятия не имел, что делать. Что делать с Котом.  
  
— Я могу быть сталкером, который следит за твоей жизнью. Может, даже и нападения никакого не было. Я сам порезал себя, чтобы ты мог обо мне позаботиться.  
— Порез тогда был бы лезвием к себе.  
— А, может, у меня куча таких, как ты. Я не прихожу чаще, потому что мне надо навестить еще с десяток болванов, которыми я пользуюсь.  
— Слава богу, что их много, более частые визиты я бы не вынес.  
— Да-да, дальше продолжай делать вид, что ты знаешь меня. — Он явно воспринял слова Брайана как издевку. — Но правда в том, что ты не знаешь.  
  
Кот бросил свои игры и раздраженно вплел пальцы в волосы, а потом рассмеялся без эмоций.  
  
— Это ведь все походило на абсурд, верно? С самого первого дня. Я был уверен процентов на восемьдесят? Может быть, даже больше. Уверен в том, что ты просто вызовешь бобби. Или ударишь меня чем-то. Я ведь даже не знал, кто здесь, мне нужно было место, чтобы переночевать. А тут висела вывеска, что сдаются квартиры. Я думал, твоя пуста. Но вот, здесь оказался ты, Брайан. И хочешь знать, почему ты меня не выгнал? Хочешь?  
  
Брайан ощущал, как желваки ходят под кожей. У него чесались кулаки, хотелось ударить что-то. Ударить так сильно.  
Он задавался этим вопросом столько раз.  
  
— Удиви. Меня.  
  
Кот остановился прямо напротив него. Брайан хотел бы сказать, что его глаза пылали, но не было в них ничего, кроме обиды.  
  
— Потому что я — самое интересное, что происходило с твоей жалкой жизнью за все это время. Ты никуда не ездишь, редко куда ходишь, ты всю жизнь провел в одном городе. И когда с тобой начало происходить это, ты почувствовал, что, может быть, это что-то? Что-то ценное? За это надо ухватиться. Этот день надо запомнить, из всей череды дней, заполненных обычной едой, обычными делами, обычными встречами с обычными людьми. Но с тобой случился я. И ты рад. Ты всегда был этому рад.  
  
Кот прижался лопатками к стене, когда Брайан встал. Может быть, он и крутил Брайаном как хотел, но физически у него не было ни единого шанса против. Он сжался, как будто ожидал удара, и это было больнее, чем получить удар самому.  
  
Брайан не знал, что ощущать после его слов. Они были правдивы? Поэтому он не мог их опровергнуть. Они были чем-то, что он давно знал, но не хотел признавать. Этого никто не хочет. Но правда лежит на поверхности.  
Теперь и Кот это знал.  _Не теперь. Он всегда это знал._  
  
Брайан обхватил его за плечи, чувствуя, какая сильная дрожь била Кота после его речи. Она отдавалась ему в руки, и он будто держал работающую стиральную машинку.  
  
Кот всхлипнул, когда Брайан поцеловал его в скулу. Зажимая между собой и стеной, не давая отступить и выскользнуть.  
Кот пропустил руки под его толстовкой, прижимаясь к груди и тихо скуля.  
  
— Ты можешь не уходить? Пожалуйста? Пожалуйста-пожалуйста?  
  
Всегда был выбор. Идти или стоять на месте. До Стеллы нужно было дойти. До Кота… Брайан не знал, в каком отрезке его жизни была эта навязчивая точка. В прошлом? В зыбком будущем? Или настоящем, с которым он не мог разобраться?  
Он знал, что Кот завтра уйдет. А Стелла останется. И это было тем, в чем он нуждался. То, что было в его жизни, то, что отличало этот день от предыдущего. Стелла.  
Он просто не имел права перечеркнуть все, к чему шел сам, ради минутного спокойствия и человека, которому было на него наплевать по большому счету. Может быть, и не было. Брайан не знал. Но он знал, что чувствует Стелла. Знал, что чувствует сам.  
  
— Не могу, Кот. Там моя жизнь.  
  
Жалкая, обычная, но его.  
  
— А я — не твоя жизнь?  
  
Брайан наклонился к нему, дотрагиваясь своим носом до его. Действительно ли он задавал этот вопрос или удерживал его так. Он тоже не знал.  
Брайан так устал задавать себе вопросы.  
  
Кот не отводил от него глаз, пока он надевал чистую рубашку и набрасывал куртку. Вечером должно было быть прохладно.  
  
— Я уйду, — сказал Кот.  
— Уходи.  
— Может быть, я не вернусь. Никогда не вернусь.  
  
 _Он вернется. Не может не вернуться._  
  
— Как знаешь.  
  
Брайан затягивал шнурки на туфлях. Они недостаточно блестели. Надо было начистить. И туфли тоже.  
Кот остановился в тени, сверкая оттуда только белками глаз.  
  
— В этом-то и проблема, Пират. Я — не часть ничьей жизни.  
  
Брайан не знал, что ему сказать. Какая-то часть него хотела бросить все это. Все эти туфли, куртки. Она хотела остаться здесь. Она хотела дотрагиваться и убеждать в том, что Кот всегда будет странной и непонятной зоной его жизни. Нестабильной, как прихватывающая болезнь, но проникающей внутрь и ворующей что-то из него самого.  
Он бы хотел это все сказать, но он не мог.  
Брайан хотел выбраться из прошлого, в котором не происходило ничего. Не из-за Кота. Из-за всего.  
  
Они опоздали в кино и пропустили первые двадцать минут, и Стелла дулась на него, потому что стояла у входа, как дурочка, смотря, как все проходят в залы, а она остается за бортом. Она говорила, говорила, говорила. Брайан поцеловал ее в висок, и она замолчала.  
  
У него в груди было тревожно, когда они возвращались к нему домой. Он понятия не имел, что творится в голове Кота. Что он может выкинуть.  
Кот все равно помешал его вечеру. Брайан не запомнил, о чем фильм, и на вопросы Стеллы после отвечал только: «Угу».  
  
Когда они вернулись, квартира была пуста, как будто туда никто и не заходил.


	8. Часть 8. Полуночное чаепитие

_сентябрь 2010 г._

  
  
Брайану было все равно, какой длины волосы у Стеллы, но ее этот ответ чаще всего не устраивал. Они нравились ему короткими и длинными. Светлыми и темными. Причесанными и лохматым. Любыми.   
Они хранили ее запах, были гладкими, как шелк. Он любил зарываться в них пальцами, хотя знал, что ей так чаще приходится их мыть, и она будет ворчать на него. Но когда он гладил, ей нравилось.  
Когда дышал в макушку, прижимаясь перед сном, и водил пальцами по ним, убаюкивая.  
Брайан совсем отучился спать один. Быть один. Жить один. Она была рядом, она заполнила пробелы в нем. Ее ему не доставало.  
Это ужасно, ужасно его пугало. Он перестал принадлежать себе.  
  
— Может быть, октябрь? — спросила Стелла, когда он думал, что она давно заснула. — Будет еще тепло. Я надеюсь.  
— Будет холодно, — пробормотал Брайан в ответ. — Но какая разница, ты же все равно хотела отмечать внутри?  
— Да, но фотографироваться на фоне слякоти…  
— Ты просто не хочешь, чтобы родственники приходили к каким-то выводам, почему мы женимся.  
  
Стелла запрокинула голову, давая поцеловать себя в шею.  
  
— Мне все равно. — Она засмеялась от щекотки.  
  
Она обожала его бороду.  
  
— Мама уже второй год повторяет, что ты никогда на мне не женишься.  
— Поэтому ты хочешь ей сказать обо всем за неделю?  
— За день, Брайан, за день.  
  
Отношения с родителями у них были неравномерными. Мама Брайана обожала Стеллу и не упускала возможности  _случайно_ оказаться в Макворте, чтобы занести печенье, пирог или лишний фунт мяса.  
Родители Стеллы считали, что встречаться больше двух лет это недостаточно серьезно, и нечего баловать его излишним вниманием. Он видел их всего раз, когда его представляли.  
Мама Стеллы считала, что он слишком много ест. Отец — что слишком много пьет.  
Не то чтобы Брайану было до них какое-то дело. Жил он с их дочерью, а не с ними. Слава богу.  
  
Она говорила о чем-то еще, кажется, о том, что слышала, что освобождается квартира на третьем этаже, и скоро им понадобится еще пространство. Говорила, что надо уточнить по поводу аренды, пока не заснула на середине фразы, перевалившись на живот.  
  
Брайан вытянул руку из-под ее шеи и лег на спину, рассматривая потолок.  
Он был счастлив? Пожалуй, да. Так, как ни с одной из женщин до этого.  
Он был напуган? Пожалуй, тоже да. Так, как никогда раньше. Вокруг него все менялось, и он должен был успевать соответствовать. Перепрыгивать с панели на панель, как в дешевой бродилке конца девяностых.  
  
Думал ли он о Коте за эти годы?  
Брайан решил спросить себя об этом сам, потому что больше спросить было некому.  
  
Он думал. Иногда ждал у окна, как будто они точно договорились о встрече. Иногда покупал дополнительную бутылку кетчупа, чтобы не кончился внезапно.  
Один раз даже шампанское.  
  
Шли месяцы, год, второй. А Кот не приходил, как будто и не было его никогда.  
  
Но именно о нем Брайан подумал, когда ему послышался стук в дверь. С какой-то надорванной надеждой. Желанием верить в то, что с ним хотя бы все хорошо.  
  
Нет. Стук ему точно не послышался.  
  
Брайан покосился на Стеллу, но она спала и не слышала. Господи.  
Его почти затошнило от волнения.  
Он затянул шнурки на пижамных штанах и забрался в тапочки, бесшумно ускользая из комнаты. Закрыл дверь в спальню и обернулся.  
Стучат или нет?  
  
Брайан шел в коридор, боясь и надеясь на то, что это всего лишь кто-нибудь из соседей. Может быть, кто-то забыл ключ и телефон внутри, попросит у него позвонить или что-нибудь такое.  
У него дрожала рука. Серьезно дрожала.  
  
Он сжал дверную ручку и досчитал до трех. За дверью скреблись. За его дверью.  
  
Брайан открыл дверь и выдохнул. Кот стоял на двоих ногах. У него были на месте обе руки. Уже неплохое начало.  
  
Было неловко, как они стояли и смотрели друг на друга. Но Брайан не знал, что сказать. Как всегда.  
  
— Я хотел сказать привет, но увидел солнышки на твоей пижаме, — первым нарушил молчание Кот. — Мило.  
— Спасибо.  
  
В Брайане неутомимо боролись несколько желаний — закрыть дверь, убедившись, что все в порядке, спросить, зачем он пришел теперь… и просто обнять, проверив, что Кот — не плод его воображения.  
  
— Я был в Дерби, и мне хотелось попить чаю, — неловко выдавил Кот. — Вспомнил о тебе.  
  
Брайан косо улыбнулся, скрещивая руки на груди. Вообще стоять в одних штанах с распахнутой дверью было прохладно.  
  
— Среди прочих твоих идиотов? — попытался припомнить он их последний разговор. Сколько раз он вращал его в памяти.   
  
Кот хмыкнул тихо, стаскивая с себя шапку. Новую, с поперечной вязкой.   
  
— Не было никаких других.  
— Я знаю.  
— Пустишь?  
  
Брайан вспомнил о спящей Стелле. Обо всем, во что превратились их отношения с Котом. О том, во что превратились они сами.  
Вспомнил и отошел в сторону, давая ему пройти.  
  
Кот шел на кухню на нетвердых ногах. С каждым шагом сбавляя скорость, будто теряя уверенность в окружении. Но кухня все еще была на месте.  
  
Брайан проверил воду в чайнике и щелкнул кнопку, оборачиваясь.  
Кот сел на край старого стула, оглядываясь, как будто попал в новое место.  
  
— У тебя тут стало так уютно, — признал он через пару минут.  
  
Определенно. Вещи Стеллы переехали вместе с ней. Все маленькое, мягкое, придающее комфорт и жизнь.  
Ее круглый горшочек с античным узором, в него переселилась каменная роза. Стелла заботилась о ней, протирая от пыли и населяя горшок всякими мелочами. Под розой пристроился бегемотик из киндера. Тот, с подносом. Только без подноса.  
Оранжевые ухватки, магниты на холодильник, красивый набор чашечек. Под магнитом держалась их фотография из поездки в Париж.  _Она_  показывала язык, а  _он_  не мог сфокусировать взгляд. Они были счастливы.  
  
— Это Стелла, — пояснил кратко Брайан. — Привнесла в мою жизнь… детали.  
— Стелла, — повторил Кот, пряча руки между коленей. — Все та же?  
— Да.  
— Это серьезно.  
  
Интонацию было не разобрать. Брайан мог бы попытаться спросить, что он чувствует по этому поводу. Может быть, стоило спросить лучше, не женился ли он вновь или что-нибудь такое.  
  
Чайник шумел в тишине между ними. Навязчиво.  
  
— Как ты? — спросил Брайан, не услышав ничего за последние пару минут.  
— Жив.  
— Это хорошо.  
  
Кот облокотился о столешницу, откидывая голову набок.  
  
— Жил некоторое время в Кейптауне. Работал.  
— Работал? Ты?  
— Что за пренебрежительный тон?  
— Ты настолько изменился?  
  
Кот окинул его снисходительным взглядом, и Брайану на миг показалось, что все, как раньше. Что время не прошло. И ничего не изменилось.  
  
— Больше показывал фокусы, — примирительно улыбнулся Кот. — А что же ты?  
— Я… — Было странно думать о себе, пытаясь вспомнить хронологию за последние пару лет.  
  
Брайан опустился на стул напротив, опираясь плечами о край столешницы.  
  
— Закончил пару больших проектов. Устроился администратором в одну фирму.  
— Официально? Ого. Больше не Пират?  
— То же самое, только теперь приходится ходить на работу. Так что да, в моей жизни перемены. — Брайан выдохнул медленно. — Собираемся пожениться этой осенью.  
— Большое дело.  
— Большое.  
  
Это не жениться на первой встречной за пятнадцать минут, но откуда ему знать о браке.  
  
— И что потом? — спросил Кот навязчиво.  
— Что потом?  
— Станешь примерным семьянином?  
— Я вроде никогда и не был хулиганом. Ну, только в твоих фантазиях.  
— Моих.  
  
Чайник агрессивно забулькал, выплескивая полотно пара на стенку напротив носика.  
  
— Она дома? — спросил Кот внезапно.  
— Стелла, — зачем-то напомнил Брайан. Потому что Стелла была не  _она_. — Да, спит.  
— Странно.  
— Что люди ночью спят?  
— Что здесь кто-то, кроме нас.  
  
Кот поднялся со своего места, расхаживая с каким-то странным озабоченным интересом, будто пытался где-то разглядеть косяк. Невидимую пылинку на чистом подоконнике.  
Что-то, к чему можно было прицепиться.  
Но там не было. Был только Брайан.  
  
Кот коснулся двери на кухню с этой стороны, тихо запирая.  
Первой мыслью Брайана было то, что он никогда прежде не запирал эту дверь. И только потом он подумал — зачем?  
То, что он понимал, не значило, что он хотел понимать.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он растерянно, когда Кот потянул его стул за спинку, отодвигая от тумбы.  
— Ничего.  
  
Просто подсовываю чистое полотенце для посуды под его ножки.  
  
— Кот, я не могу.  
— Что не можешь?  
  
Кот оседлал его бедра, кладя руки на голые плечи.  
  
— Мне не нравится твоя борода, — сообщил он, проводя пальцами вдоль челюсти.  
— Мне тоже много что не нравится.  
— Ты похож на бомжа.  
  
Брайан подумал о том, что если столкнет его с себя, столкнет прямо сейчас, то ничего не произойдет. Ничего.  
Пальцы скользнули по его затылку.  
  
— Ты пришел не чай попить, да? — спросил Брайан за секунду до того, как Кот поцеловал его.  
  
Поцеловал страстно, глубоко. Лизнул его рот и укусил верхнюю губу, оттягивая.  
Брайан не был уверен в том, что пытается столкнуть его. Его руки лежали на бедрах Кота, прижимая к себе. Он чувствовал алчущий жар напротив, не мог не чувствовать.  
Кот нашел его член через тонкую ткань пижамы. Обхватил, возбуждая.  
  
Он утопал в своей слабости перед ним. Почему он просто не мог сказать нет?  
Как уже однажды сказал нет.  
Потому что почва под ногами тогда казалась тверже? Что сейчас было под его ногами?  
  
Кот отстранился, снимая с губы волос, и засмеялся тихо.  
  
— Как будто целовать киску.  
— Ну спасибо, так меня еще не называли.  
  
Кот стянул только одну штанину, узкие джинсы повисли на второй лодыжке.  
  
У Брайана кружилась голова. Ему было одновременно и хорошо, и плохо. Он думал о Стелле, думал о том, как будет ненавидеть себя после, думал о том…  
Думал о том, что Кот знал, что он не откажет. Тот был готов. Он даже нижнее белье не надел. Брайан вспомнил, как в детстве защемил мошонку змейкой, и это до сих пор вселяло в него ужас.  
Коту было плевать. На все. На всю его жизнь. На все, что у него было. На то, кем он был. Как и всегда.  
  
— Брайан?  
— Что?  
— Я подумал, может быть, тебя тоже зовут Брайан.  
— Нет.  
  
Брайан обнимал его за поясницу, пытаясь не уплыть, утыкался лбом в грудь. Руки обхватывали его плечи, и он по-дурацки думал о том, чтобы там не осталось следов от ногтей.  
И он ощущал это. Дрожь во всем Коте. От коленок до кончиков пальцев. Как жестко он начинал целоваться, кусаясь от переизбытка чувств.  
  
Брайан думал, что все равно слышит приглушенный стук ножек стула, елозящих по полу через полотенце. Часть него хотела, чтобы это все закончилось.  
Чтобы Стелла узнала. Чтобы ненавидела его.  
Чтобы он вновь залез в свое болото, из которого она вытянула его. Чтобы все было по-старому. Чтобы никаких перемен. Чтобы снова в свою коробочку, где его бы ничто не трогало, пока он ни просуществует свой маленький век и уйдет, как след на песке.  
  
Брайан схватился крепко за его член, двигая рукой с силой, лишая возможности решать самому.  
В конце Кот пискнул ему в плечо и подтянул к себе ноги, полностью повисая на нем.  
  
Брайан едва не сдался сам, чувствуя захватившую его эйфорию. Едва, но не сдался.  
Все было не так. Не так, как раньше. Это было неправильно. Это было еще хуже, чем он думал, оно будет. На что он рассчитывал?  
  
Кот отдышался и опустил ноги на пол, чтобы продолжить двигаться и помочь ему, но Брайан обхватил его за руки, останавливая.  
  
— Все. Хватит.   
— Ты же не кончил.  
— Я не хочу.  
— Что значит «не хочу»?  
  
Брайан пожал плечами, поднимая его с себя. Кот недовольно поморщился, когда он вытянул из него член. Но еще более недовольно он смотрел, как Брайан стаскивает презерватив, натягивая пижамные штаны на место.  
  
— Мне помочь?  
— Кот, перестань.  
  
Брайан сжульничал. Ему было можно.  
Его мозги остались при нем, и хотя он не дошел до конца этой темной дорожки, волны вины захлестывали его ноги по щиколотки.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что это все равно считается? — заметил Кот.  
  
 _Я знаю. Но не хочу получать от этого удовольствие._  
  
Кот стер полотенцем с пола пот под коленками и всунул ногу обратно в джинсы.  
  
— Мы всегда хотим то, что не можем получить, — философски заметил он, поправляя волосы.  
— Да, ты получил меня. Как и хотел.  
— Нет.  
— Разве ты не этого хотел?  
— Трахнуть твой член, пока ты мыслями где-то там, под боком своей  _Стеллы_? Нет, не этого.  
— Я люблю ее.  
  
Кот окинул его скептичным взглядом и улыбнулся холодно. Его глаза не улыбались.  
А Брайан не знал, перед кем виноват больше. Чем это было? Выбором, который так непросто совершить? Страхом, тянущим его назад, куда ему совсем не было нужно. Хотелось? Может быть. Но не нужно. Так было бы легче. Но лучше? Нет.   
  
— Раньше было проще.  
— Когда раньше? Когда мы не трахались? Когда ты не женился? Когда ты не любил кого-то так, как ее?  
— Раньше.  
  
Брайан касался плечом холодной дверцы холодильника. Он привалился к ней и виском, надеясь, что холод вылечит его от всего, что было внутри.  
А могло ли все быть иначе?  
А как иначе?  
  
Он смотрел, как Кот приводит себя в порядок. Думал, что с ним однажды было здорово. И тревожно. И страшно. И нервно. И больно.  
Может быть, не ищи он нормальной жизни, он бы приручил его, и Кот остался с ним навсегда.  
Или он так бы и провел свой век в дурацком ожидании наполовину мифического любовника. Если бы мама не спросила его как-то, как там поживает его бойфренд — это было очень давно, до Стеллы, — он бы и не вспомнил о нем.  
  
— Я не мог по-другому, — едва слышно сказал Кот.  
— Как будто ты сейчас можешь.  
— Не знаю.  
  
Брайан отвернулся, хмурясь.  
Игра. Игра никогда не останавливается.  
  
— Я знаю, — ответил он вместо Кота. — Ты не хотел. И не хочешь сейчас. И никогда не захочешь. Потому что я для тебя это пройденный этап. Галочка, которую ты смело можешь поставить в своем плане.  
— Каком еще плане?  
— Плане на жизнь.  
— Пират, давай не будем сейчас ссориться. Я не хочу этого.  
— Я знаю, — повторил Брайан. — Никогда не хочешь. Реальные люди ссорятся. Реальные люди не убегают и не являются раз в год, в два года.  
— Но я такой.  
— В том-то и дело. Ты такой.   
  
 _А я — нет._  
  
Кот смотрел на него с досадой. О себе или нем, сложно было сказать.  
Он молчал пару минут, и Брайан тоже уже сказал все, что хотел.  
  
Кот поцеловал его в щеку, а потом ушел, бесшумно закрывая за собой дверь.  
  
Брайан включил воду в душе, ловя едва теплые капли лицом. Хотелось смыть с себя все. Не только с тела, но из головы. Запах секса, мысли о прошлом, следы от чужой спермы. Все это.  
Обессиленно соскользнув в пустую ванну, он быстро подрочил, чтобы не вызывать у Стеллы вопросов после. Никакого удовольствия не было, только апатия и усталость — именно то, чего он ожидал.  
Когда он забрался обратно в постель, Стелла перекатилась к нему со своей половины.  
  
— Кто-то приходил? — сонно спросила она.  
  
Брайан промычал в ответ.  
  
— Знакомый?  
— Нет, — выдохнул он. — Никто. Никто не приходил.  
— Понятно.


	9. Часть 9. Жизнь старая, жизнь новая

_март 2015 г._

  
  
Вид из окна все равно казался Брайану странным. Даже после стольких лет. Он не привык видеть фонарь сверху, видеть дома так далеко. К виду из окна первого этажа он привыкал годами. Сидел с бутылкой светлого пива, рассматривая дома и прохожих. Теперь у него совсем не оставалось времени на это, и в окно он выглядывал редко.  
Они переехали в освободившуюся квартиру на третьем этаже, когда Пенни исполнилось полтора года, и ей потребовалась отдельная комната. Но это все равно оставался этот дом, это место. Такие знакомые люди вокруг и магазинчики, которые Брайан мог найти с закрытыми глазами, отсчитывая шаги. Здесь даже планировка была похожая. Только на комнату больше.  
Стелла мечтала о своем доме. О спальне для каждого ребенка, кабинете для него и для себя, где они могут прятаться от реальной жизни в своих хобби.  
Предлагая свои варианты с сайтов по недвижимости, он не задумывался о том, насколько всерьез она воспринимает это. Не задумывался, пока она не повезла смотреть дом. Это было бунгало с тремя спальнями, садиком и качелями на заднем дворе, которые подкупили их сразу же. Чертовски огромная кухня-столовая, три ванные.  
Так прекрасно и так далеко.  
  
Брайан смотрел в окно, сидя на дурацком розовом стульчике. Все всегда находили ужасно милым, когда он взгромождался на него, потому что большой дядя и детский стульчик это прикольно. Но только он чувствовал себя моржом на крошечной льдине.  
  
Он смотрел и старался впитать этот вид, это ощущение. Не совсем знакомое и привычное, но отдающееся ностальгией где-то внутри. Он жил в этом доме столько лет, так привык тут ко всему, что даже мысль о том, чтобы покинуть его, казалась трагичной.  
  
Брайан обернулся. Пенни пришлепала обратно, вооружившись розовым плюшевым котенком, без которого не могла заснуть. У него не было имени, это был просто Котенок. Она не хотела его придумывать.  
А он испытывал острое чувство каждый раз, когда она игралась с ним.  
  
Кот не появился ни разу за прошедшие годы.  
  
Может быть, его кто-то все-таки прикончил. Может быть, он счастливо женился на какой-нибудь африканке и поселился с концами в Сьерра-Лионе. Может быть, он не нашел его новую квартиру.  
Ну это точно вряд ли.  
  
Брайан ощущал грусть иногда. Столько раз прокручивая в голове последнюю их встречу, он представлял, как бы она могла окончиться. Как пройти. Что он должен был сказать, чтобы не отрубать это так бесчестно и некрасиво. Может быть, Коту нужна была помощь, а он не понял и не захотел понять?  
  
У него было время поразмыслить об этом.  
  
— Папа, про Дымку, — напомнила о себе Пенни, показывая ему свою любимую книжку.  
  
Уже изрядно потрепанную, с такой засаленной обложкой, что с нее можно жир на свечи собирать. Брайан ее читал столько раз, что мог назвать, на какой странице какая строчка.  
  
— Ты ее наизусть знаешь, — заметил он, но послушно взял ее из рук Пенни.  
— Да. Когда я сплю, я сню, что я Эми. Мне нравится. Мы купим кошечку?   
— Слишком сложный вопрос для вечера, Эми. — Брайан погладил ее по голове, надевая очки. — Какую главу будем читать?  
  
Последнюю, всегда последнюю, где Дымка находит свою семью и все счастливы.   
  
Пенни заснула на второй странице, обнимая Котенка и держа во рту краюшек его уха. Набегалась за вечер.  
  
Брайан думал посидеть здесь еще немного, посмотреть, как она спит, но в комнату заглянула Стелла, постукивая костяшками по косяку двери.  
Он отложил книгу на столик и поднялся, следуя за ней.  
  
Стелла накинула куртку. Она не сходилась на ее животе, но Стелла говорила, что это так и задумано.  
  
— Куда это ты собралась? — спросил он.  
— По мужикам, — пошутила она. — А, может, и по бабам. Посмотрю, как вечер пойдет.  
— Смешно, — улыбнулся он. — А серьезно?  
— А серьезно у нас сработала сигнализация, мне нужно съездить проверить.  
— Опять?  
— Опять.  
— Снова окажется, что кто-то просто не закрыл окно.  
— Скорее всего.  
  
Стелла влезла в лодочки с бантиками и критически осмотрела себя в зеркале.  
Брайану нравилось наблюдать, как она прихорашивается.  
  
— Напомни, почему это всегда должна быть ты?  
— Потому что я живу ближе всех.  
— Нечего было набирать сотрудниц из пригорода.  
— Мы тоже живем в пригороде. Но это не надолго.  
  
Она потянула к нему щеку, чтобы он поцеловал ее напоследок, но ее прервала трель дверного звонка.  
К ней все время кто-то являлся. У Брайана никогда не было столько посетителей.  
  
Но этот был точно его.  
  
У Брайана похолодело все внутри от странного вихря чувств, в котором он не мог разобраться.  
Человек в дверном проеме выглядел иначе. Но это определенно был Кот.  
  
— Здравствуйте, — поздоровалась Стелла, неуверенно поворачиваясь к Брайану.  
— Здравствуйте.  
— А вы?..  
  
Кот тоже посмотрел на него.  
  
— Я — приятель Брайана. Надо было предупредить о своем приходе. Вы куда-то собираетесь?  
— Брайан, это твой приятель, — повторила Стелла, ехидно глядя на него.  
  
Может быть, на его лице было слишком много всего.  
  
— Ты знаешь своего приятеля? — уточнила она.  
— Да, это… Джон.  
— Ты о нем не рассказывал.  
— Рассказывал, ты забыла.  
  
Он не знал, зачем это сказал. Стелла не стала продолжать беседу.  
  
— Мне нужно отскочить, — зачем-то начала она оправдываться перед Котом. — Но если вы меня дождетесь, я с удовольствием познакомлюсь с приятелем Брайана. Он никогда не знакомит меня со своими друзьями.  
— Это для твоего же блага.  
— Да, конечно, — согласился Кот.  
  
Брайан чувствовал, что надо просто схватить Стеллу и заставить ее остаться. Или уйти с ней. Или сказать, что он сейчас не может.  
Но это вызовет только больше вопросов, позволить которые он себе не мог.  
  
Стелла поцеловала его в уголок челюсти и забрала свою сумочку.  
  
— Я быстро, — пообещала она. — Дождитесь меня, Джон.  
  
Закрыв дверь, Брайан слушал ее шаги по коридору и лестнице, пока они не стихли.  
Ощущал ли он в себе силы, чтобы развернуться? После стольких лет? Нет, не совсем.  
Совсем не совсем.  
  
Кот изменился. Меньше походил на того гибкого молодого человека, всегда в черном и узком, чтобы казаться незаметнее, чем есть. Кожа его уже не хранила болезненную бледность, а волосы оказались острижены так коротко, что не было заметно, будто они когда-то вились.  
  
Брайан смотрел на него и думал, что он, верно, тоже не выглядит, как раньше. Ему было уже под сорок, и он также не мог оставаться прежним.  
  
— Привет. Пират.  
  
Впервые за их встречу Брайан просто боялся его коснуться. Это было странно. Словно он совсем чужой.  
  
— Привет, Кот.  
  
Брайан сунул растерянно руки в карманы. От этой привычки он не избавился.  
  
— Не думал, что увижу тебя еще.  
— Я сам не думал.  
  
 _Не думал._  
  
— Недалеко же ты переехал, — улыбнулся Кот нерешительно. — Всего на пару этажей вверх. Я быстро тебя нашел.  
— Хм, да. — Брайан прищурился. — Года три назад сюда съехали. Перестали там помещаться.  
— Ого, — Кот кивнул с долей уважения, — так у тебя теперь есть дети?  
— Да. — Он против воли улыбнулся от этого факта. — Дочка. Пенни.  
— И, похоже, ждете еще.  
— Да. Мальчика.  
  
Кот тихо рассмеялся.  
  
— Черт, Пират, двое детей. М-м… поздравляю.  
— Спасибо.  
— У тебя очень красивая жена.  
— Я знаю.  
— Ты тоже. Без этой мохнатки на лице.  
  
Брайан потер щеку.  
Он посмотрел на темную дверь кухни и неловко махнул в ту сторону.  
  
— Ну, не стоять же нам тут в коридоре. Может, ты есть хочешь?  
— Нет, я сыт.  
— Странно.  
  
Кот шаркал за ним по коридору на кухню безмолвно. Брайан все ждал, ждал, что он скажет что-нибудь. Зачем он пришел. Чего он хочет. После такого долгого перерыва… как он мог быть уверен, что Брайан захочет его видеть?  
  
Кот сел на стул у окна, оценивая вид сверху.  
  
— Да, сюда я бы точно не забрался, — пошутил он, поднимая глаза на Брайана.  
  
Они стали старше.  
Все они.  
  
— Мне сейчас столько же, сколько было тебе, когда мы познакомились, — внезапно сказал Кот, вновь отворачиваясь к окну. — И я начинаю тебя понимать. Чувствую себя старым.  
— Ну, а я себя старым уже не чувствую.  
  
Брайан поставил чайник, хотя не знал, будут ли они что-то пить. Но если и будут, это будет только чай. Только чай.  
  
— Тебе нравится твоя жизнь?  
— Нравится, — Брайан вздохнул, — и намного больше, чем когда-либо. Я никогда не думал, что способен ею поделиться с кем-то. Так.  
— Значит, она — твоя судьба.  
— Думаю, да.  
  
Брайан закусил губы.  
  
— А как ты?  
— По-разному.  
— Не женился?  
— В этот раз нет.  
— А парень или девушка?  
— Сложно сказать.  
— Ты не меняешься.  
— Скажи это моим морщинам.  
  
Брайан присмотрелся к нему. Очки он оставил там же, где и книгу про Дымку. Кот казался ему еще более расплывчатым пятном, чем раньше. Еще меньше ясности. Забавно.  
  
— Нет у тебя никаких морщин.  
— Я могу показать.  
  
Скрипнул стул. Может быть, Кот и планировал ему что-то показать. Но пока он просто обнимал его, обвив руками и уткнувшись лицом в грудь.  
Брайан неловко обнял его в ответ.  
У него колотилось сердце. Он не знал, что нужно чувствовать.  
Но чувствовал что-то.  
  
— Я так скучал, так скучал по тебе, — прошептал Кот, целуя его в губы. — Я знаю, что не должен был приходить.  
  
Брайан опустил голову, упираясь носом ему в плечо.  
Он пах по-прежнему.   
  
— Так почему ты пришел? — прервал его Брайан, не давая целовать себя.  
— Просто оказался здесь. И подумал зайти.  
— Зачем?  
— Не знаю. Просто. Я всегда так делаю. Всегда, понимаешь?  
  
И это было правдой. Единственной неизменной.  
Кажущейся такой невозможной все это время, не вписывающейся ни в одни рамки и не поддающейся никакой логике, но очевидной и понятной сейчас.  
  
У Кота нет никакого плана и никогда не было. Он делал что-то, потому что ему так хотелось. Он не смотрел вперед, не оценивал последствия своих поступков и уж точно не выстраивал никакой коварной стратегии.  
Брайан засмеялся от этой мысли. Столько месяцев и лет он думал, что у Кота что-то на уме. Все это было глупостью.  
  
Кот оплел его руками, просовывая их под ткань, чтобы дотронуться до кожи и согреть их.  
  
— Кот. Нет.  
— Я не… — Кот вцепился в его плечи, как будто заранее знал, что его оттолкнут. — Я не пришел сюда трахнуться, если ты об этом подумал. Мне просто холодно.  
— Спасибо. Хотя бы одну причину, почему ты пришел, мы можем отсечь.  
— Две. Я не голоден.  
  
Он отпустил его сам, отходя к окну спиной. Кот оглянулся, как будто стоял перед пропастью, в которую намеревался прыгнуть.  
  
— С каждым разом, — протянул он медленно, — я все меньше нужен тебе. В твоей жизни совсем не остается места. Нет места для лишнего. Наверное, это хорошо?  
— Не могу сказать.  
— Однажды тебе нужен был друг. Со всеми бонусами. Тот, кто бы заполнил пробелы.  
  
Голос Кота звучал надломленно, и от этого у Брайана сжималось в груди.  
  
— Тебе нужна была компания. Загадка. Может быть, ты придумал меня? Тебе такое приходило в голову? Что ты слишком много пьешь, и я — лишь плод твоей белой горячки?  
— Сейчас я почти не пью. Некогда.  
— И часто ли ты видишь меня?  
  
Кот оперся обеими руками о подоконник, смотря на темную улицу.  
  
Раз-два-три. Загорелся фонарь.  
  
— Теперь я не могу дать тебе ничего из того, что тебе нужно.  
  
Вздохнул.  
  
— У тебя все есть. Я рад, что твоя жизнь стала такой.  
— Я не прогоняю тебя, — выдавил Брайан. — Никогда не прогонял. Ты сам уходил.  
— Да. Но и остаться ты никогда не предлагал.  
  
Кот обнял себя за плечи, ежась от холода рядом с окном. В квартире на третьем этаже всегда было прохладнее, чем внизу.  
  
— А что, если бы я не ушел? — Он обернулся робко. — Что, мы бы… мы бы что?  
  
Брайан помнил, как задал этот вопрос много лет назад. Он так и не получил ответа.  
  
— Не знаю. Что-нибудь.  
— Вряд ли. Весь прикол нас с тобой в этом. Странном. Иррациональном. Абсурдном. Нам обоим это нравилось, скажешь, нет?  
  
Кот выдохнул протяжно, когда Брайан обнял его со спины. Положил подбородок ему на плечо. Посмотрел туда же, куда и он.  
  
— Может, я зайду еще раз?  
— Лет через двадцать?  
— Не исключено.  
— Кот… не… — Брайан нахмурился. Слова давались с трудом. — Не стоит.  
  
Кот отстранился, разворачиваясь в его руках. Его брови были вопросительно приподняты. Все такие же драматичные, как раньше.  
  
— Не держись за меня. Я больше не могу тебе ничего предложить. Я. Не ты.  
— Пират…  
— Послушай…  
  
Брайан облизнул пересохшие губы.  
  
— Иди вперед. Ты молодой, яркий. Не цепляйся за меня. Я того не стою.  
— Стоишь.  
— Кот.  
  
Брайан поцеловал его в висок.  
  
— Мы переезжаем в новый дом в следующем месяце.  
  
Кот молчал.  
  
— Не ищи меня больше. Не ищи, Кот.  
  
Кот заморгал часто, отворачиваясь. Посмотрел на горшочек с каменной розой и прикусил губу, будто чтобы не сказать лишнего.  
Брайан погладил его по плечу до локтя, но он не реагировал. Никак. Никакой даже самой мелкой дрожи.  
  
— Забавно.  
  
Кот обхватил горшок, поглаживая его. Его пальцы скользили вдоль узоров. Тонкие и чуткие, как пальцы реставратора или писателя.  
Может быть, Брайан и мог бы успеть. Может быть, нет.  
Кот просто сдвинул горшок с края подоконника, и он тяжело упал на ламинат, трескаясь.  
Брайан мог бы спросить, зачем он это сделал, но он знал ответ. Потому что захотел.  
  
Кот погладил его по груди и мягко оттолкнул.  
Он посмотрел на себя мельком в зеркало, когда открывал входную дверь. Взглянул на отражение Брайана за собой и улыбнулся.  
  
— Прощай, Брайан.  
— Прощай, Кот.  
  
Он развернулся, дотрагиваясь до ручки входной двери.  
  
— Меня зовут Феликс.  
  
Брайан не знал, смеяться ему или плакать. Феликс.  
Ему было ужасно смешно от этого, потому что Феликс. Феликс. Он никогда не думал о Феликсе. Это было забавно до противного.  
Ему было ужасно грустно, потому что он знал, что это действительно прощание.  
  
Когда Стелла вернулась домой, он пил уже третий стакан голого джина, смотря в темное окно, за которым тускло светил фонарь. Теперь Брайан редко пил, но это было необходимым сейчас.  
  
— А где твой приятель? — спросила Стелла, вешая сумочку на спинку стула. — Все-таки не дождался меня.  
— Не дождался, — подтвердил Брайан, не оборачиваясь. — Ему надо было идти.  
— Жаль.  
  
Она постучала ноготками по его плечам.  
  
— Почему ты о нем не рассказывал?  
— Не знаю. Думал, что его нет в живых.  
— Смешно.  
  
Она подумала, что он пошутил.  
  
Потрепав его по волосам, Стелла поцеловала его в макушку и потянулась, чтобы отодвинуть наполовину опустевшую бутылку джина.  
  
— Я пойду в постель. Расскажешь о нем потом?  
— Нет.  
  
Она молчала.  
Брайан смотрел в стекло и видел их отражение. Их двоих.  
  
— Нечего особо рассказывать. Работали как-то с ним. Съездили в Шотландию.  
— Ничего себе. И это по-твоему нечего?  
— Это все.  
  
Стелла прищурилась.  
  
— Жду тебя.  
  
 _Она ждала._  
  
В новом доме, который они присмотрели, были совсем другие окна. Чтобы открыть, их не нужно было поднимать и стопорить. Они приоткрывались сверху. В них невозможно было пролезть.  
Именно об этом думал Брайан, когда они только въехали. Замечательные строгие окна с выбеленными подоконниками и офисной невозмутимостью.  
  
Немного жаль.  
  
Брайан больше никогда не видел Кота. Не встречал его на улицах, не слышал, как кто-то скребется во входную дверь.  
Иногда он гулял по Суррей-стрит, заходил в «Мистер Грандис», сидел, отдыхая от детского гомона дома. Та официантка там больше не работала.  
  
На сорокалетие он получил открытку на электронную почту. Одну из первых картинок, выбивающихся в гугле по запросу «С днем рождения». В графе отправитель был короткий е-мэйл из беспорядочных знаков, генерируемый на десять минут для единичных операций. Е-мэйл пришел четыре минуты назад, и у Брайана был шанс ответить.  
 _Он не ответил._


End file.
